Fragment
by Aline azurE
Summary: *HIATUS*Beberapa tahun yang lalu, suatu tim spesial dikirim untuk melakukan beberapa misi rahasia. Hampir semua misi berhasil dilakukan dengan baik. Tapi suatu kecelakaan terjadi, membuat satu misi penyelamatan gagal. Karena korban yang jatuh, tim ini akhirnya dibubarkan. Semua anggota tim terpisah, membangun kembali hidup mereka dari awal./Warnings: Violence,multi-genre,AU.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Berhubung doc saya diapus sama FFN -_- saya mau membenarkan A/N sebelumnya, sesuai saran Star-BeningluvArthur lesehan ada di tingkat jawa krama. :D hehe...

* * *

**FRAGMENT**

**Chapter 1**

eitsss...! Bentar-bentar! saya mau pengakuan dosa! .  
Latar belakang lahirnya fic ini ga cuma karena hetalia color police...

tapi juga karena benda ini

www. youtube. com (garis miring) watch? v=A5ivh59TXBc&feature=related (hapus spasi ganti garis miring dengan / )

Anda tidak akan kecewa. (0w0)

Hahaha. #digaploksandal

**Chapter1**

**Broken Messerschmitt**

**"Beginning"  
**

**Summary** : Beberapa tahun yang lalu, suatu tim spesial dikirim untuk melakukan beberapa misi rahasia. Hampir semua misi berhasil dilakukan dengan baik! Tapi suatu kecelakaan terjadi, membuat satu misi terakhir, yaitu misi penyelamatan gagal! Karena korban yang jatuh, tim ini akhirnya dibubarkan! Semua anggota tim tercerai-berai, membangun kembali hidup mereka, memulai semuanya dari awal.

**Warnings **:Violence, over OOC, OC's, AU, typo(s), human name MAY used, bahasa kasar, alay, newbie author untuk meringkas semuanya.

Yang ga mau frustasi karena violence-nya boleh membaca _sanering_ alias membaca cepat. (+ v +)

**Dissclamer **:Hetalia punya Bang Hidekaz binti Himaruya. Baju dan penampilan Malay-archipelago chara punya **dinosaurusgede**. OC! Java Island & Bali Island punya Author. Ke OOC-an karakter disini punya saya#dilemparkelubangbuaya.

Sindy Beilschmidt: Wah sudah selesai ya? ^ ^ semoga hasile bagus. Senjata? 8D oh boleh-boleh, ntar sekalian saya mau cari senjata modern yang biasa dipake buat kepolisian di Jerman apaan. hurrhurr.

N and S and F: Huwaaaa! T_T maaf telat bales karena keterusan edit cerita jadi lupa bales. Ternyata saya ada yang nungguin :'D #terharu.

Andasandra21: Saya bikin akun DA gara2 'maaf' nya mbak dinosaurusgede! (*-*) makasih! ^ ^ Ga kerasa _gore_nya? Wuuahh Mohon maafkan, otak saya yg jumpalitan (=v=)" di satu sisi waktu itu saya takut kalo terlalu sadis karena lagi pada ujian, di sisi lain ternyata ga kerasa apa-apa_ gore_ nya Orz. Iya ini emang diketik secara kilat :"D jujur saya masih bingung mau bikin cerita dari sudut pandang siapa.. Orz ide terlalu banyak dan berjubel sampe ga bisa keluar #hasyah. Makasih sarannya!(^^) Maklum _newbie..._mohon dimaafkan_... _*pundung di pojok_*_

Lady raven: Anda ujian juga? aduh maaf ya update cerita yg kekerasan gini. ya entar deh joke-nya saya banyakin klo bisa =w= Makasih!

**Author's Note 1**: Hedeh sebenernya saya ga tega naro adegan kekerasan gini di awal cerita. Mana reviewers bilang kalo lagi pada mengemban misi kenegaraan untuk mengikuti 'The Raid II: Final Examination'(UN). Tapi ya sudahlah (+ v +) _Story must keep going on. _wahahaha#plakduagh.

Wahai negeriku tercintrong, aku akan memanggilmu 'Pertiwi'. Java island jadi 'R. Ajeng Maharani Shima'. Terus Bali island jadi 'Ida Ayu Swastika'. Saya ngasih namanya agak ngasal hahahaha #digaplok. Soal alesannya saya kasih nama itu... _next chapter_ ntar saya jelasin deh keasalan saya :D #plak

* * *

_**"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."  
― G.K Chesterton  
**_

* * *

**Prolog**

Kilat halilintar yang menyambar menerangi jendela kaca sesaat. Angin badai mengantarkan air hujan dan menumpahkannya secara bersamaan dengan keras ke atap berlapis seng. Hembusan angin yang menderu-deru membuat ranting pohon mencakar-cakar jendela dan dinding seperti hendak mengatakan bagi siapapun yang menangkap pesannya untuk segera pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lampu sorot yang tergantung tak terlalu memberikan penerangan yang jelas. Bau besi menyeruak di seluruh sudut gudang tua. Tak dapat dibedakan apakah itu bau yang berasal dari onggokan bangkai mobil tua atau berasal dari cairan merah yang mengalir dari tumpukan tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak, tak berguna. Peluru bewarna emas, coklat dan mungil. Bertebaran di lantai hitam. Sepasang mata beriris ungu berkilat setiap kali cahaya petir menyambar. Jemarinya memutar-mutar _revolver _di tangannya, semakin lama, ia memutarnya semakin cepat. Si pemilik tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan warna _cream _itu, mendengus perlahan. Lalu iamenaikan jari telunjuknya memberi kode pada orang di belakangnya. Yang dipanggil segera muncul dari kegelapan, memberikan beberapa peluru dan sehelai kain hitam dengan tangan bergetar. Pemuda berambut seputih salju mengambilnya. Sambil membuka revolver magasin, ia mengisi amunisi. Dan ia berkata,

"Ini membosankan. Ah, bagaimana dengan _Russian Roulette?" _Suaranya yang berat memecah keheningan. Tapi suara lain menyambar,

"_Verdammt_! Dasar Pengkhiana- AARRGGH! " Terlihat pemuda berambut perak berteriak menahan nyeri. Ujung kepala cambuk yang hitam mendarat dengan cepat ke tubuhnya. Tangan mengepal mengenggam keras rantai dingin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Refleks meregang dari otot-otot perutnya hanya membuat guratan-guratan kemerahan yang sebelumnya telah terbentuk menjadi terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ia mengambil nafas dengan cepat. Setelah nyeri mulai mereda, matanya yang merah mulai membuka kembali, menatap tajam orang yang telah memukulnya tadi. Ia menjulurkan lidah dan membasahi bibirnya. Asin. Biarpun bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Ada hal lain yang dipikirkan pemuda itu saat ini.

"Diam kau. Aku tak bicara padamu." Ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan tangkai cambuk hitam ke lantai. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah tubuh lainnya. Sepatu salju bot coklatnya menapak tanah satu-satu mendekat keseseorang. Ia menendang _BT APR 308 __sniper _yang menghalangi jalannya, berlutut dan mengambil segenggam helai rambut pirang. Matanya yang ungu mendapatkan sepasang bola mata hijau menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan dendam.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi." Ujar pemuda bermata ungu itu singkat. Tangannya membenturkan kepala yang ada di genggamannya keras ke dataran tanah yang dingin. Ia mengambil _revolver_ bermoncong putih sepanjang 18 cm yang dia isi peluru tadi. Dan melemparkannya ke arah pemuda berambut pirang. Si pemuda dengan susah payah memaksa kepalanya untuk mengadah. Setetes merah mengalir dari pelipis kirinya melewati alis pirangnya dan kelopak matanya. Bola mata hijaunya terpantul bayangan. Bayangan seorang yang tergolek lemas, terikat di kursi besi. Gaun ungu hadiah ulang tahun darinya telah berubah warna menjadi kusam. Ikatan pita ungu kebiruan yang memeluk erat sisi helai rambut sosok itu sudah dihiasi oleh warna lain yang lebih terang. Merah. Ya warna merah. Tangan pemuda itu mengais ke tanah, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk bangkit dan meraih _revolver_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bagus. Peraturannya mudah, _da. Revolver_ itu terdiri dari enam lubang peluru. Aku mengisi tiga peluru secara acak. Bedanya disini kau punya enam kesempatan menembak. Kau boleh tembakan ke siapa saja. Satu orang satu tembakan. Termasuk kepalamu dan kepala adikmu. Aku mati kau yang menang. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

"_Dumpkaff_, Vash! Kau akan dijebak!" Mata merahnya membelalak. Ia tahu siapa dia. Ia tahu, dia tidak akan menepati janjinya._ Russian_…Terasa menjijikan untuk diakui. Tapi hampir sama seperti dirinya, tidak akan puas kalau cuma bisa menang separuh bagian. Hasrat untuk menguasai sepenuhnya memang selalu bergejolak. Dan Gilbert tidak bisa sepenuhnya menampik kenyataan itu.

"Orang sekarat seperti kau masih berani memerintahku? Serahkan saja padaku, _Oberleutnant." _Jawab Vash sambil membidik. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan fokusnya jadi satu kesatuan kokoh yang sempat terpecah karena staminanya yang menurun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yang awesome ini sekarat, katamu? Hei, Vash kuberitahu kau. Sekali hilang, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya lagi!"

"…"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Vash. _Shit_."

"Oh? Kau masih hidup, da? Boleh juga staminamu. Mungkin kau akan lebih menikmati 'permainan' kalau kita menaikan tantangannya, da? Kau mungkin akan suka." Dengan cepat Ivan memukul potongan pipa besi ke pinggang Gilbert. Usaha Gilbert untuk menghindar sia-sia, kepala keran tetap mengenai daerah perut kanan bawahnya dengan keras. Meninggalkan bekas lebam karena trauma benda tumpul.

"Lakukan saja, da! Aku jamin tak ada ruginya!" Ujar Ivan dengan suara tinggi sambil terus mengayunkan tangkai pipa. Gerigi kecil besi tua pada kepala keran mengiris kulit yang pucat. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Gilbert berusaha menggerakan otot pinggangnya untuk memperkecil kemungkinan pukulan itu akan merusak organ vitalnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tunggu! Akan kulakukan! Aku ikut bermain." Teriakan Vash, membangunkan Ivan dari kelam mimpinya. Ia menyeringai, melepaskan pipa putih berlapis cairan merah ke tanah. Berjalan ke tengah ruangan yang paling terang perlahan sambil membentangkan tangannya. Meninggalkan Gilbert yang mulutnya berlumuran darah. Biarpun begitu, mata merah Gilbert tetap liar, waspada, membaca situasi. Ujung rambut perak yang jatuh diatas kelopak matanya tidak cukup untuk menutupinya. Ia tahu, Vash berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Ia menarik rahang bawahnya dengan keras. Menggesekan deretan gigi bawah dan atasnya. Amarah mengisi dada dan kepalanya. Tepat setelah ia lepas dari sini. Secepatnya Ia akan menghajar (kalau bisa membunuh) mahluk biadab yang punya nyali untuk mengerjainya. Yang telah mencerai-beraikan _einheit team _kebanggaannya. Mengacaukan misinya. Dan yang paling penting, karena telah berani menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

"_Kolkolkolkolkol_…Bagus. Ingat bidik yang tepat. Kalau kau berani macam-macam…" Pemuda tinggi besar itu tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang gadis yang terikat di kursi. Ia muncul dengan kain hitam ditangannya dan menutup mata gadis itu. Lily yang terkejut, segera membuka matanya. Hitam. Tak terlihat apapun. Ia mulai panik. Lalu Lily merasakan sesuatu yang besar melingkar di lehernya dan menahan posisi kepalanya kearah depan. Disusul dengan suatu benda yang tipis….dan dingin diletakan searah dengan alur melintang di permukaan kulit lehernya. Gadis ini menahan nafasnya di tenggorokan. Tetes keringat membasahi poni rambutnya. Lalu suara bariton mendadak terdengar dari telinga kirinya.

"…Dengan senang hati aku akan menggorok leher mungil ini di hadapanmu, _da._" Vash hanya menutup matanya dalam. Lalu membuka dan mengumpulkan konsentrasinya. Memilih pemuda yang berdiri di balik kegelapan sebagai target pertamanya. Ini sulit. Karena ia akan membidik dengan cahaya yang minim. Kornea mata Vash melebar berusaha menangkap cahaya dari lampu gantung yang mengayun karena angin badai, sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan berhenti. Dia akan keluar dari sini bersamanya. Dalam keadaan hidup. Bersama.

Gilbert yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa kesal karena tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Rantai yang menggantung tangan dan tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. Perlahan-lahan kilau mata merahnya memudar. Ivan tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia merasakan denyut nadi di leher gadis itu di tangannya semakin cepat menyesuaikan kecepatan nafas yang meningkat. Ia menyeringai, menyapu rambut pirang Lily dan membisikan perlahan ke telinganya.

"Jangan takut, da. Kakakmu akan segera menyelamatkanmu… segera…"

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang sempat terdengar oleh pemuda berambut perak itu, sebelum pandangan matanya berganti menjadi kilat lintasan hitam yang pekat.

Oo~~~~~~~~~~oO

Dua pasang mata bening berwarna coklat tua memandang, menembus langit gelap. Rintik hujan yang jatuh dari langit satu demi satu membuat suatu melodi terbentuk di telinganya. Terlihat gadis berumur 13 tahun, berambut hitam lurus pendek sebahu, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tirai bergradasi putih kekuningan yang melambai di sisi jendela tak membuat matanya lepas dari pemandangan dihadapannya, bak lukisan langit kelam berbingkai jendela putih. Hujan saat dini hari memang menyenangkan biarpun membuat hawa jadi lebih dingin. Tapi badai dan hujan seperti ini jika diperhatikan terus-menerus memang membuat pikiran jadi _parno_, takut kalau itu adalah pertanda dari suatu kejadian buruk yang akan atau sedang terjadi. Baginya, setiap kali ia melihat hujan turun maka saat itulah Bumi sedang menangisi sesuatu. Tapi Kakaknya bilang hujan itu rejeki dari Tuhan yang patut disyukuri. Anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk mahluk yang ada di bumi. Bukan apa-apa tapi yah, siapa tahu saja dia punya kemampuan seperti anak-anak _Indigo_ yang sering dia lihat di acara televisi. Terkadang dia mencocok-cocokan 'gejala dan tanda' yang ditampilkan. Tapi kelihatannya, hingga sekarang tidak ada yang 'pas' ke dirinya.

"Ajeng? Sudah bangun...?" Terdengar suara lembut dari balik pintu kayu yang dibuka sedikit. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat dari balik pintu seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang, dirambutnya terselip Anggrek Bulan bewarna ungu.

"Eh Mbak! Bikin kaget aja. Iya nih, habis beres-beres pakaian kok." Jawab Ajeng. Pertiwi tersenyum perlahan masuk ke kamar, duduk di lantai disebelah adiknya. Memposisikan diri menghadap jendela kamar.

"Kamu ngapain bengong ngliatin jendela subuh-subuh gini? Kaya orang susah mikirin utang aja." Ujar Pertiwi tersenyum kocak. Ajeng tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kakaknya.

"Eiihh siapa yang mikirin utang. Mbak tuh, cicilan panci susun ke koperasi udah dilunasin belom? Entar diteror ibu-ibu PKK baru tau rasa lo. Hahaha." Jawab Ajeng tak mau kalah.

"Oi, jangan buka aib disini. Haha. Lagian jangan bengong. Ntar kalo kamu kesambet, Mbak ga mau nolongin."

"Duhai Kakakku sayang. Kalopun aku kesambet, di jam subuh kaya gini. Yang ada aku bakal kesambet malaikat, Kak! Yah gimana ya, maklum orang beriman. _Hakakakak_." Tertawa Ajeng _gace_.

"Haha. Sudahlah. Oh ya nanti jam enam kita mau berangkat. Ini dilipet dulu sajadah sama mukenanya. Hah kamu nih, nanti ketinggalan, kakak ga mau beli lagi pokoknya." Balas Pertiwi sambil melepas helai kain putih yang tersebar di lantai.

"Hah. Iya. Iya. Ku beresin sendiri neh." Ajeng mengambil alih. Pertiwi melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam 5.10 ia masih punya beberapa menit sampai waktu keberangkatan. Pekerjaannya memaksa Pertiwi dan saudari perempuannya untuk pindah dari kota kelahirannya. Ada rumah sakit yang membutuhkan tenaganya dan dengan berat hati Ia harus meninggalkan rumah yang sudah ia tempati bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Koper pakaian, peralatan kerja, kunci rumah, oke. Koleksi CD Drama mulai dari telenovela, sinetron, lagu _Bollywood_, film_ Hollywood_, sampai _The Best Of Korean Song Collection_ edisi terbaru sudah siap untuk dipindahkan. Perabotan telah masuk ke truk pengangkutan untuk pindah rumah. Pertiwi mematut dirinya di kaca untuk terakhir kalinya merapikan posisi jepit rambut , merapikan ikatan rambut kuncir kudanya, kemeja putih dengan hiasan batik pesisir di kerah rapi menutup tubuhnya. Pertiwi melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sinar mentari telah menyapa wajahnya, menyinari mata hitamnya. Cahaya di ufuk barat jatuh menerangi embun yang menetes dari ujung daun. Masih tercium bau tanah basah bekas hujan deras semalam. Terlihat jalan kelabu dihiasi tetes-tetes air yang bersatu membentuk cermin bening di permukaan aspal.

"Ayo. Dah pada siap semua kan! Ayo berangkat sekarang! Ntar ketinggalan kereta!" Teriak Pertiwi memanggil ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba suara tepung yang dicelupkan ke minyak panas sampai di telinganya. Dan terdengar dari dalam rumah,

"Bentar Mbak! Aku lagi nggoreng _Iwak Peyek_-ku yang terahir nih! Buat bekel di jalan!" Teriak Ajeng dari dalam dapur. Pertiwi mengernyitkan dahinya. Bekal? Pertiwi segera menyusul Ajeng ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Ida si Bungsu. Yang sudah wangi dan cantik duduk di depan beranda rumah.

"Ajeng! Kakak udah bikin bekal! Kenapa kamu harus bikin lagi? Mana nambah rantang. Repot ntar bawanya! Ya ampun kamu bawa sampe 5 rantang… Emang kamu mau jualan Iwak peyek di Kereta! Kaya pedagang asongan! Ayo cepet!"

"Ya Mbak...! Di luar negri ga ada _iwak peyek_! Kalo aku kelaparan gimana?" Jawab Ajeng _mewek_ dengan wajah jika digambarkan dengan emot D: .

"Emang kamu cuma bisa makan itu? Ayo keluar, cepetan!" Ujar Pertiwi gusar, sambil mematikan kompor dan menarik kerah adiknya. Mereka bertiga ramai-ramai menaiki ojek(karena taksi mahal) menuju ke stasiun kereta. Bawaan Pertiwi penuh seperti orang mudik. Pertiwi tidak lupa menarik si bungsu Ida Ayu, yang sempat terhenti karena terpesona oleh balon putih bermotif Sh*un The Sheep. Peron 3A. Peron 3A. Peron 3A. Ah itu dia! Pikir Pertiwi dalam hati. Dengan semangat 45 Pertiwi berlari kencang, menarik Ajeng yang mendekap erat dua rantang _iwak peyek_nya (karena sisanya diberikan gratis ke supir ojek plus rantangnya oleh Pertiwi) serta koper segi empat besar ditanganya dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan memasuki kompartemen kereta. Pertiwi segera menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di kursi gerbong. Ia membuka jam tangan karetnya. Jam lima lebih lima puluh lima menit. Pertiwi tersenyum lebar atas 'rekor'nya kali ini. Kebiasaan 'ngaret'nya mulai berkurang, dibuktikan dengan ia tidak datang terlambat. Gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya, melihat lurus ke depannya, memperhatikan Ajeng yang meletakan tangannya di jendela, serta koper besar yang tersandar disebelahnya. Pertiwi mengernyitkan dahinya (lagi). Tunggu dulu. Pertiwi mulai mengabsen satu-satu kelengkapan 'barang bawaan'. Koper dan Ajeng. Koper, rantang dan Ajeng. Koper, rantang, _iwak peyek dan_ Ajeng. Mata Pertiwi bergerak urut dari ujung ke pangkal. Koper, rantang, iwak peyek dan… Ajeng? Memang, iwak peyek dan Ajeng tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi kenapa Pertiwi merasa setelah Ajeng itu seharusnya... ada sesuatu? Atau seseorang? Jam maya di bayangan pikiran Pertiwi mulai bekerja...

Tik... Tik... Tik... Ting!

"Astaga! IDA KETINGGALAN!" Pertiwi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya dengan gesit 'menyelip' diantara penumpang kereta yang mulai penuh, beberapa melepar pandangan kesal karena Pertiwi yang menyenggol mereka tanpa minta maaf. Pertiwi keluar dari kereta dan menggunakan instingnya dan memperkirakan tempat apa yang paling menarik perhatian adik bungsunya. Matanya mulai menyisir toko-toko yang berjejeran di stasiun. Mata Pertiwi menangkap sosok gadis kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan dengan tiga bunga Kamboja yang berjejer terlihat berdiri, terpana melihat atraksi topeng monyet di depan salah satu swalayan mini. Dengan sigap, Pertiwi menggendong adik kecilnya beserta tas kecil miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah. Pertiwi menghitung enam puluh detik secara mundur di dalam pikiranya. _Lima tujuh… lima enam._ Pertiwi berlari cepat menuju pintu masuk gerbong paling belakang. _Empat puluh… tiga sembilan ... tiga delapan._ Mata bulat Ida tidak bisa lepas dari gerakan lucu monyet kecil berbulu kelabu kusam, yang perlahan lenyap ditelan keramaian. Tiga satu detik... tiga puluh detik… dua sembilan detik. Akhirnya gadis kecil ini bosan dan mengalungkan tangannya erat di leher Pertiwi. _Dua lima… dua empat _. Pertiwi melesat masuk melewati pintu gerbong yang akan tertutup. _Sembilan belas… delapan belas... tujuh belas..._ Pertiwi berhasil mendarat ke tempat duduknya semula. Ia menurunkan Ida dari gendonganya dan membiarkan Ida duduk di sebelah Ajeng. Pertiwi mulai mengatur nafasnya, mengistirahatkan lehernya di busa kursi yang empuk. Dengan nafas tersegal, Ia menggulung kemejanya dan melihat jam tanganya. Empat belas detik lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian, penjaga garis kereta keluar dari posnya dan memberi kode. Roda kereta mulai bergerak meluncur di rel, meninggalkan stasiun.

"Bye-Bye, _Iwak Peyek_… Aku _rak bakal lali…tresna_ selaluuu..._ karo kowe_…" Ujar Ajeng meletakan telapak tangannya di jendela putih kereta dengan wajah yang dibuat sendu. Lalu Ida yang duduk di depan Ajeng mulai melagukan lagu ratapan anak tiri, dengan mengganti 'Ibu tiri' dengan 'kakak tua' untuk mendukung _backsound_ adegan sedih kakak keduanya. Pertiwi cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat tingkah laku kedua adiknya.

08888888888880

"Nyonya. Tenang, tolong ceritakan semua kejadian dengan runtut." Pemuda itu mencoba bersabar, mencatat kembali runtutan kejadian di kertas notes putihnya. Menuliskan informasi selanjutnya, lengkap dengan waktu kejadian. Ia masih punya beberapa saksi yang ia harus tanyai baru ia bisa kembali ke markas. Terlihat seorang Ibu tua berumur lima puluhan bercerita dengan polisi didepanya. Ibu itu menunjuk ke arah tempat dimana korban ditemukan. Polisi di depannya menggangguk, menutup notes hitam kecil dengan jemarinya. Memiringkan topinya sambil mengucapkan salam. Memasang kembali pita pengaman berwarna kuning bertuliskan 'Don't Cross Police Line' dan masuk ke mobil menyusul rekanya.

"Bagaimana, _Officer_ Ludwig? Tidak sulit, kan?"

"_Ja, _Tinggal menanyai beberapa saksi baru kita bisa langsung menyerbu."

"Hmph. _I see._"

_Officer_ Ludwig, polisi muda yang baru ditugaskan beberapa hari itu melihat kilat dari mata biru rekannya lewat kaca spion. Polisi berambut pirang kecoklatan yang disebut hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memutar setir mobil ke arah jalan raya. Dia dan rekannya tahu, mereka tidak akan membiarkan 'orang itu' lolos, dari tangan satuan unit mereka. Bekerja di kota dengan angka kriminalitas yang tinggi, merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri. Dengan keadaan kota yang dikepung oleh banyaknya praktik-praktik 'ilegal' yang secara kasat mata di _back-up _oleh oknum pemerintah, telah cukup untuk membuat magnet bagi penjahat dari kelas teri sampai kakap untuk bergabung dan memperkuat diri. Waktu pertama kalinya ditugaskan disini, Ludwig sempat pesimis, kalau karirnya bisa sukses disini. Biarpun terlihat seperti medan perang yang tiada 'akhir' lama kelamaan, Ludwig akhirnya berusaha menerima dan memahami hal-hal apa yang membuat, _Seargent_ Jones rekan satu kerjanya betah bekerja di kota seperti ini. Tiba-tiba radio patroli berkedip hijau, ada saluran yang masuk.

"Unit alfa, Roger. "

"Kami butuh bantuan di sektor 13, pelaku menolak menyerah dan memberi perlawanan. Tujuh orang bersenjata."

"Baik. Kami segera kesana."

"_Let's kick some ass._"

* * *

-_Messerschmitt_(judul chapter-nya): Itu namanya diambil dari pesawat perang pas WW2 kalo ga salah, buatan **Jerman**(je**JER** kau**MAN**=Sebelahnya masjid kauman. Biasa, candaan orang jowo haha #dilemparbotolbir) ntar bakal saya ceritain kenapa dinamain gitu ;D

-_Oberleutnant_: (Deutschland) First leutnant/letnan pertama ato yang paling tinggi. Sebenernya orang Swiss itu ngomong bahasa Jerman, tapi pake dialek Swiss (Ya mirip orang Indonesia ngomong pake logat Batak). Nah saya ga begitu ngerti sampe mana miripnya sama bahasa Jerman asli dan seberapa beda dengan 'khas'nya orang Swiss…Katanya baca-baca di internet, bahasa yang dipake sama orang Swiss dan Lichestein itu sama. (Oh, setianya kalian m(=7=)m ~)

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **Kalian harus googling soal Police!Country. Terutama Police!Germany sama Police!England. Kostum polisinya gila meeeennn. Bikin ngilerrrr. #dihajar. Mereka punya warna sendiri-sendiri :3 Police!America pakaiannya warna biru, klo Police!Prussia warnanya biru kehitaman, terus Police!Germany warnananya Item...

( *-*)**  
**

Wah ternyata warnanya beda2 ya? emang susah klo ga canon(?) =v=" wah saya mah tahunya dari fanart2 yg beredar... saya juga ga ngerti ko england bisa jadi police!pink#digaplok. XD tapi di akun DA police!England yang saya stalk(hahaha), itu dia pakainnya black. #nah lo.

_BT APR 308_ yang ditendang Bang Rusia tadi itu singkatan dari 'Brügger & Thomet APR 308' Senjata _Sniper Rifle_ buatan Swiss. Biasa dipake buat nembak musuh dari jarak jauh. Beratnya 7 kiloan(bayangin aja nggendong bayi sehat umur 1 tahun#plak). Panjangnya 1.139 mm (44,8 inchi). Lebarnya 50 mm. Pelurunya 7.62x51mm NATO(bukan mie natto pake telor atau NATO yang markasnya di Italy itu) atau setara 0,308 winchester(bukan Sam Winchester apa lagi, Liechestein). Mekanismenya umumlah kaya senjata rifle, Manual. Efektif digunakan di jarak 1,000 m/1,094 yard(lumayan mantep buat nembak kucing liar yang suka nyolong ikan hias kesayangan anda di kolam).

_Revolver _itu senjata klasik kaya pistol tapi yang dipake buat permainan Rusian rolade-nya ini yang moncongnya agak panjang. Warna cat pelapisnya putih bersih.

Sebenernya variasi permainan _Rusian Roulette_ ini ada macem-macem. Tapi kaya Abang Wiki bilang yang paling banyak di mainin ada 3 variasi permainan. Intinya ada yg di re-spinning( revolvernya diputar ulang) atau ga di re-spin. Klihatannya kita ga tahu berapa peluru yang diisi, tapi buat amannya asumsi aja kalo 4-5 lubang peluru di senjata itu keisi semua. Kalau ada 1 peluru yang tertembak, peluang tertembak semakin kecil buat giliran berikutnya. Tapi sayang banget, karena nyawa kita cuma satu. Jadi pilihanya hidup mati disini sama-sama 50%. _Live or Dead._ Disini Mas Ivan membiarkan swiss sendiri yang nembak dan kasih tahu ke Swiss kalo dia ngisi 3 peluru. Sisanya? Oh bisa aja terisi, bisa aja ega. _Kol-kol-kol-kol_. Udah ketahuan kan belakangnya gimana? Wkwkwkwkwk. Buat info rusian rolade selengkapnya silahkan di _googling_ sendiri :D #pemalastingkatdewa.

Ntar klo anda bisa nebak siapa yg akhirnya jadi 'korban' tembakan Swiss 0_0 siap sapu tangan ya, saya aja ga tega T_T

Russia: _Russian Roulette, da_. Bukan rolade. ^J^

Author: Kalo di Indonesia bilangnya rolade, bang Ivan. (^w^)

Indonesia: Kata siapa? (-.-)a

Author: Kata perutku~ :3

Indonesia: ...

Author: Tapi aku serius lo soal rolade ini. Kamu aja yang kurang pengetahuan, Nes :D

Indonesia: hedeh, Kok bisa? Emang kamu tau rolade tu apa?

Author: Bisa dong. Ya lah aku tau, sejak kamu menggulung hatiku & merubahku jadi rolade cinta, Nes. :3

Indonesia: Jiaaah, cepeeeeek deh…. (-_-)

Russia: _Epic Fail, da_. ^J^

Yang bingung tunjuk tangan! *readers tunjuk tangan semua* honhonhonhon~ ikuti terus perkembangannya kalo anda pingin tahu lebih banyak ;D

Mohon maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai keinginan. m(_ _)m *bow* serta berbagai ketidak-nyamanan yang anda rasakan saat membaca fic ini, mohon dimaafkan. Tolong bantu NEWBIE author ini dengan memberikan barang satu sampai beberapa kalimat untuk review. T_T (terutama buat genre! apa ya yang setara dengan genre 'action'?)

Semoga kedepannya ane bisa bikin yang lebih bagus(dan lebih gila) lagi :)

**Thanks For Reading! ^ ^  
**


	2. Chapter 1,2: Pin Point

Inciatus: Mohon maaf kayanya cerita saya bakal multi genre T^T Tema utama Adventure/Parody dengan sub-genre crime...

Mohon maaf yang udah sampe lumutan nungguin apdet cerita ini! ;_;

**FRAGMENT  
**

**Chapter 1.2  
**

**Summary**: Beberapa tahun yang lalu, suatu tim spesial dikirim untuk melakukan beberapa misi rahasia. Hampir semua misi berhasil dilakukan dengan baik. Tapi suatu kecelakaan terjadi, membuat satu misi terakhir, yaitu misi penyelamatan gagal. Karena korban yang jatuh, tim ini akhirnya dibubarkan. Semua anggota tim tercerai-berai, membangun kembali hidup mereka, memulai semuanya dari awal. Udah cuma itu kok. Ga da yang lain.

**Warnings**: _Violence, very minor hint for BDSM (I hope you couldn't see it XD), over OOC, OC(s), AU_, _typos_ (_WHY U NO DISSAPEAR?_ D:), kata sambung 'yang' bertebaran dimana-mana, _words_ yang mencapai 9k+ (telen tuh semuanya #dibunuhpembaca), tidak konsisten, bahasa kasar, kesalahan EYD yang banyak (TTATT), _newbie author _dengan kemampuan menulis yg seadanya. (Alasan yg ga berguna _yeeeaaahhh_ #dibunuhreaders).

**Dissclamer**: Om Sweden, mas England, kak Norway, sayangku Finland, Denmark ganteng, akang Saxony, engkong Prussia dan abang Germany menikahlah dengan saya supaya kalian bisa jadi milikku. #dimutilasifans

**Author's Note 1:** GARRRGGHHH Saya bingung mau nyeritain cerita dari sisi pandang siapa? t(0A0t) Idenya berjubel dan saya ga tau gimana cara menyatukan mereka semua?! t(0A0t)

_HELP ME! _Dan percaya atau tidak, saya gak bgitu ngerti cara pake tanda penghubung (—) ini. #tapitetepdipake.

Anak Asing: Oke! Bersulang untuk_ human name_! _Cheers, everybody!_ *ngangkat gelas isi bir pletok*

Author: *ngangkat gelas isi cendol* _Cheers_!

Java: Saya iwak! (0w0)

Bali: Saya peyek! :D

Java: Kami adalah…

Bali + Java: IWAK PEYEK! 8D

Malaysia: Ini budak-budak pada ngapain sih? -.-

Indonesia: ヾ(- -；)

Author: Java Island (Raden Ajeng Maharani Shima) namanya daku curi dari penguasa kerajaan Kalingga (Jawa Tengah) yang dikenal jujur dan tegas :D Bali Island (Ida Ayu Swastika #ngasal). 'Ida Ayu' Itu nama yang dipake buat orang yang berasal dari kasta Brahmana (coba diinget lagi pelajaran sejarah agama hindu X3). 'Swastika' itu suatu simbol yang paling disucikan di agama Hindu. Karena masyarakat Bali dominan agama Hindu, jadi dipake deh yang berbau hindu-hindu gitu :D #plak. Agama/tradisi lain ada juga yang pake simbol ini misal: Buddha, _Jaina_, _Celtic_, Jerman (bangsa Arya=_sinistrovere_), dll. #_researchfailed_

Anak Asing: Kenapa ceritamu jadi berbau _sci-fic _gini? 0_o

Author: Saya juga ga tahu, Bu/Pak. :'D  
Prussia: _Science fiction_? _What science?_ _Which one?_ _This fiction is totally junk, if you ask me._ (≖‿≖)

Anak Asing: Wkwkw. _You know that right, Mr. Awesome._

Gilbird: *Chirp!* Piyo~ Piyo~ (￣∇￣)

Author: TT_TT

Saxony: Belajarlah menulis dari orang yang sudah pengalaman menulis diari seumur hidupnya! ;)

Prussia: Kesesesese_. Hello, Bruder _Sachsen. Atau bisa kupanggil…

Saxony: Sven. Sven Wettin Beillshcmidt. _Dear Author,_ _right now he is playing as 'good editor'! Be grateful!_

(dalam hati, Saxony mikir betapa _failed,_ _human name_-nya di _fic_ ini.)

Author: _I know rite? _Ternyata mnulis fiksi itu tak semudah menangkap sapi. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Anak Asing: Knapa sapi jadi dibawa-bawa?

Author: Karna sapi lucu. (≧д≦)

Anak Asing: _…._

Indonesia: *geleng-geleng kepala*

Author: Buat _human name_ Indonesia… _ik_ sih pinginnya nama yang agak 'universal'/mewakili sluruh indonesia. Oleh karena itcyuu~ _ik_ panggil 'Pertiwi' aja. :D Darimana? Dari suatu lagu berjudul 'Ibu Pertiwi' yang dipopulerkan oleh Ismail Marzuki, di lagu itu berisi keadaan personifikasi negara indonesia dan pengabdian kita terhadap nusantara tercinta. (≧∇≦)_ Ik lihat ibu Pertiwi… Sedang bersusah hati… air matamu berlinang… Mas intanmu terkenang…_(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) #unyumaksimal mode ON

Indonesia: *muntah* Howeeeeeek

North Italy: ﾍ(´∀｀ﾍ) Veee~!ヽ(⌒7⌒)ﾉ Pastaaaa~Ｏ(≧▽≦)ＯDoitsuuu~ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Germany: [￣｡￣;] _Mein gott…_

Anak Asing: Parade emot slesai! (╬ 益 ) Ayo cepet mulai ceritanya! (╬ 益 )

Author: (╥_╥)

* * *

**Chapter 1.2**

**Broken Messerschmitt:**

**"Pin Point"**

_EMPAT tembakan dilepaskan._

_EMPAT kotak tersedia._

_Kotak pertama dibuka, hampa._

_Kotak kedua dibuka, hampa._

_Kotak keTIGA dibuka, ada_

_SATU peluru karet ditambah SATU kepala._

_Kotak keEMPAT seharusnya kena._

_Seharusnya itu EMPAT, bukan TIGA._

_Seharusnya itu ENAM, bukan EMPAT._

_Seharusnya itu ENAM kali kesenangan, bukan cuma EMPAT._

_Dendam cuma pendamping perancu._

_Dari rencana yang kuramu._

_Damai bisa kuraih, jikalau dia mati._

_Dalam SATU putaran permainan yang kunanti._

* * *

**_"There is no flag large enough to cover the shame of killing innocent people."  
― _Howard Zinn**

* * *

_March XX, 2002_

_Location: Armor and Amunition Storage, First building, SUZ Main Base, Pacific Ocean__**…[]**_

_Time: 03.08 am _

Mata merah keunguan menatap kosong ke arah tanah. Bayangannya terpantul lewat genangan air hujan di aspal hitam. Tetap duduk diam tak menghiraukan, angin malam membelai lembut dada telanjangnya yang bidang. Balutan perban putih menyilang tepat di tengah tubuhnya. Malam di markas utama _Special Unit Zero _(SUZ) yang sunyi telah berubah menjadi ramai, kilat lampu merah dan biru dari mobil polisi menyinari kulit pucatnya yang penuh luka sayatan kering. Bunyi roda dari gerbang baja setinggi lima puluh meter yang berat, terseret di sepanjang lintasan besi. Mempersilahkan mobil Ambulan untuk masuk dan mengangkut korban. Langkah berderap paramedis berseragam putih yang membawa tandu, para petugas penjinak bom yang membawa kotak hitam berlapis besi dan menaruhnya di mobil Artileri. Serta prajurit hingga agen negara, yang memenuhi halaman markas. _First_ _Leutnant _Beillshcmidt terlihat duduk di bagian belakang mobil Ambulan putih yang terbuka pintunya. Jemarinya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam sibuk memainkan pisau lipat, menyusuri ibu jari segaris mata pisau. Seragam hitam kebanggaan tersampir seadanya di bahunya.

Ia mendengar suara baling-baling helikopter yang mendarat di _Helipad_. Tampak seseorang keluar dari helikopter tersebut berjalan menuju arahnya. Beillshcmidt bergeming dari posisinya, hanya melempar sekilas pandang kearah sosok tersebut lewat helai poni rambut peraknya. Terlihat seorang lelaki tua berseragam hitam kebiruan, berambut putih dikucir, membiarkan ujungnya menyentuh atribut Kolonel yang bersinar keemasan di bahu kirinya, membuka topi dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang letnan.

"Apa maumu? Kau datang kesini untuk menertawakanku atau memarahiku, Fritz? " Tukas Beillshcmidt dengan cepat. Lelaki tua yang disebut Fritz itu terdiam, mengusap-usap atribut berlapis emas di topinya.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk itu, Gil." Jawab Fritz.

"… Lalu? "

"Aku mau memberi selamat. " Alis perak Gilbert tertaut. Menoleh ke Fritz dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Selamat? Gilbert mulai berpikir kalau pria tua ini mungkin sudah terlalu pikun untuk atribut Kolonel di bahunya. Oh, Gilbert mengerti, puluhan korban sipil yang jatuh beberapa jam lalu dianggap oleh seniornya itu belum cukup untuk 'menampar' keras si prajurit yunior, dalam hal ini Gilbert Beillshcmidt, tentang betapa bodoh dirinya. Bagus, inilah kenapa Gilbert benci senioritas (lain soal kalau Gilbert yang jadi seniornya). Dengan dalih sebagai pendidik kedua setelah guru yang akan berusaha membuat para daun muda tetap berjalan di jalur yang benar. Mereka mulai bersikap seperti orang tua, memperlakukan yang berada di 'bawah' mereka layaknya anak kecil, yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi Sang letnan muda tersenyum kecut, kali ini dia yang salah. Keputusan kilat yang diambil waktu itu memang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan yang masih tersisa. Tak peduli dengan misi atau target kesempurnaan yang sering ia utamakan dahulu. Gentingnya situasi membuat ia sulit berpikir jernih lagi. Apalagi setelah melihat 'kenyataan' yang ia tidak duga akan muncul saat situasi yang Gilbert tidak bisa antisipasi sebagai seorang pemimpin. Tapi inilah dunia, hanya orang gila yang benar-benar meyakini kalau dunia adalah surga. Meski pun dalam peperangan. Dimana darah lawan sah-sah saja untuk ditumpahkan. Tetap ada kode etik pribadi yang harus dipatuhi. Jangan salah, Gilbert bukan tipe orang yang suka memusingkan soal kemanusiaan, kehidupan dan sejenisnya. Persetan dengan hal-hal tersebut, siapapun pihak yang dibela, begitu seseorang memasuki lahan peperangan pada hakikatnya kedua pihak itu sama-sama salah. Sesuatu yang sudah tertanam di dalam pikiranya sejak dia memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia militer.

Menyerang seseorang yang tak bersenjata itu, sama dengan mengajak bertarung orang sekarat. Sama sekali tidak menarik, apalagi bagi orang se-_awesome_ dirinya yang selalu mencari tantangan lebih. Melihat orang-orang yang ketiban sial itu, mati terkapar di lahan pertarungan tanpa kesempatan membela diri. Membiarkan pihak sipil terjebak di lahan perang bukanlah sesuatu yang sedap dipandang mata. Itulah mengapa ia tak punya pilihan lain, 'terpaksa' menyelamatkan orang-orang sipil tersebut dan melupakan misi utama. Ya… tak ada pilihan lain. Dan kini, seniornya datang ingin mengucapkan kata 'selamat' untuk mencemooh dirinya yang telah membawa kegagalan ganda.

"Hei, Fritz. Aku bersedia menerima pukulanmu jika kau marah. Tapi jangan kau sindir aku dengan cara seperti itu." Ujar Gilbert mendengus sembari membuang wajah dari lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak melihat pria tua itu tersenyum lebar, kerutan di wajahnya semakin dalam, dari mulutnya meluncur suara terkekeh. Tawanya membahana lewat suara tuanya yang serak. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan, _Oberleutnant_? Hahaha! Kalau aku ingin memukulmu, sudah dari tadi kulakukan!"

"_Verdammt _… kalau begitu berhentilah tertawa, Fritz! Kau datang kesini tidak hanya untuk memberitahuku hal itu, 'kan?!" Jawab Gilbert kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. Oke, pria ini memang sudah terlalu tua. Jadi otaknya mungkin mudah kacau jika misi mulai sulit diselesaikan, sudah tak seperti saat muda dulu. Memang ada momen dimana Kolonel Fritz, prajurit terbaik di pangkalan angkatan darat mereka, terkenal sebagai pahlawan tiga generasi. Tapi sayang, seiring waktu umur berkata kalau Ia harus segera merelakan masa-masa keemasan tersebut. Setidaknya sebagai seorang murid didik yang baik_,_ tentu dengan sepenuh hati, Gilbert akan membantu gurunya dengan menawarkan ide untuk segera mengambil pensiun dini.

"Kau tau, Gil? Kali ini aku benar-benar akan memukulmu. Asal tahu saja, aku tidak akan ambil pensiun dini."

"Kesesesese~ Tak perlu marah, Fritz! Aku hanya memberi saran! Kau ingin beri aku selamat? Atas hal apa?"

Bibir Fritz tertarik ke samping. Memperlihatkan sedikit gigi taringnya.

"Hmph. Selamat atas pukulanmu ke _Mayor_ tadi. Dua puluh tahun timku di perintah di bawah kekuasaan korupnya, hal pertama yang kuinginkan adalah memukulnya. Beruntung kau, Gil! Karena mengambil kesempatan!" Ujar pria tua itu menoleh padanya. Alis Gilbert terangkat. _What a surprise._

* * *

_Location: Mayor's Red House, Pacific Ocean__**…[]**_

_Time: 01.36 am._

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana?! Lihat apa yang telah kalian lakukan! Ck!" Pria sekitar empat puluhan, mondar-mandir mengitari meja. Telapak tangan mendarat di lapisan meja kayu hitam dengan keras, membuat papan nama persegi panjang bertuliskan 'Walikota', bergetar sebelum terjatuh ke karpet merah tua. Perutnya yang tambun terlihat sedikit bergoyang ketika pria itu duduk di kursi, jemari berbalut sarung tangan kulit bewarna cokelat itu menarik kerah baju seorang prajurit kearahnya.

"Dan kau… " Kata pria itu terputus, menatap tajam mata merah dihadapanya. Meremas kerah di tanganya dengan geram dan berkata, "aku tak pernah ingat memberi perintah untuk mundur! Kau tahu apa resikonya?! Sekarang kita, KITA! Yang bakal giliran diburu seperti anjing!" Tangan Gilbert dengan cepat berusaha menampik dengan keras. Tangan pria itu balas menggenggam jemari Gilbert. Tak mau kalah, iris ungu kemerahanya balik menatap tajam ke orang di depanya. Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyeringai.

"_Mayor_, kami tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau kau gemas, kenapa tak kau habisi sendiri saja dengan pasukan elit milikmu itu? Cuma ini yang bisa kami lakukan, suka atau tidak suka." Ujar Gilbert. Pria tambun itu melepaskan genggamanya dengan kasar dan mendorong Gilbert ke belakang. Panglima Fritz yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Walikota menatap Gilbert dan mengangguk, seolah memberi instruksi pada Sang letnan muda agar tetap tenang. Gilbert membetulkan posisi kerah seragamnya, nafasnya menghembus pelan, berusaha meredam emosi yang sempat bergejolak sesaat.

"Kalau mereka sampai menemukan markas utama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! "

"Kesesese. Tak perlu kawatir, tempat pertama yang akan mereka serang adalah markas bayangan. Jadi kami bisa habisi mereka di tempat. _Not a problem._ Tapi sekali lagi, itu semua adalah keputusan anda. Anda selesai memakai kami? Tak masalah. Mau teruskan? Kita atur lagi strategi. Kau tak perlu menunggu, beri perintah, kami langsung menyerang." Jawab Gilbert dengan tenang. Pria gendut berkumis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Berdiri menghadap jendela. Memberi pantulan ekspresi frustasi pada kaca bening. Gilbert menyilangkan kakinya, bersandar di kursi mahoni yang nyaman. Berusaha keras membungkus rapi keinginan untuk tersenyum. Merasa terhibur menyaksikan atasanya yang kebakaran jenggot. Setelah mengitari ruangan, sejenak Walikota itu berhenti. Tersinggung dengan tatapan salah satu prajurit yang berdiri berjajar di dekat pintu masuk. Prajurit malang itu mengenakan seragam dan sebagian atribut yang sama dengan Gilbert.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!" Teriak Walikota tepat di sisi kanan prajurit itu.

"Tidak ada, Pak!" Jawab prajurit itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Kau berani bohong padaku?!"  
"Tidak, Pak!"

"Sebutkan namamu, _soldier_!"

"Mathias Andersen, pak!"  
"Heh, darimana asalmu HAH?!"

"Denmark, Pak!"

"Hn, oke… HEI, _DANISH_! Jawab dengan jujur, APA KAU MENANTANGKU?!" Mendekatkan kepala Walikota ke arah telinga Mathias.

"Tidak, Pak!" Kepala Walikota semakin mendekat ke telinga si prajurit sial. Mathias mendadak mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat sebagian telinganya basah. Keringatnya? Tidak, ini masih jam dua pagi. Dan ia tidak merasa kepanasan. Air liur…? Tapi, darimana? '_Oh, wait ... Oh shit_.' Pikir Mathias bergidik.

"Jawab dengan lantang! APA KAU MENANTANGKU?!" Bentak Walikota, suaranya menghatam gendang telinga anggota prajurit itu.

"TIDAK PAK!"

"Aku tidak mendengar suaramu, _soldier_! APA KAU MENANTANGKU?!" Tinggal satu inchi lagi kumis lengkap dengan jenggotnya akan menyentuh kulit cuping telinga si prajurit yang mulus. '_Oh,no. Telingaku yang halus dan tampan ini akan dicium mentah oleh orang ini?! NO! GOD DAMNIT PLEASE NO!_' Jeritan kalbu Mathias menyeruak.

"SAMAAA SEKALIII… TIDAAAK, PAAAAAK!" Teriakan sang prajurit memenuhi ruangan, rambatan suaranya di udara membuat lapisan kaca jendela bergetar sesaat. Reflek, semua orang di ruangan itu tak kecuali, Gilbert menutup telinga mereka yang berdenging. Tak disangka, suara prajurit itu sangat keras dan tinggal sekali lagi ia berteriak, mungkin ia bisa memecahkan seluruh kaca ruangan. Selang beberapa detik, Walikota membuka tanganya yang menutup telinganya tadi. '_Dasar prajurit tolol,_' begitu pikirnya.

"_Push up_ dua puluh kali! Sekarang!" Ujar Walikota singkat sambil membalikan badanya.

Prajurit bertubuh tegap, berambut pirang kecoklatan itu segera membuka topi petugasnya memperlihatkan ujung rambut tajam di tepi, ujungnya mengikuti sapuan helai rambut yang (sepertinya) dominan ke kanan. Ia meletakan AK-47 yang ia bawa ke lantai karpet. Mulai meluruskan kaki, menekuk tangan sejajar sembilan puluh derajat dengan dataran. Laluia berteriak "_one, Sir! Two, Sir! Three, Sir! Four, Sir! Five, Sir! Six, Sir! Seven …_" Rambut tebal dan berantakan tersebut, ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Jika dia tidak berteriak dengan keras tadi, bibir atasanya yang buruk rupa itu pasti akan 'menodai' kulit perawannya (sepertinya ini fakta dusta) yang hanya Mathias relakan untuk disambangi oleh bibir gadis-gadis cantik (atau lelaki cantik) dari bar favorit yang ia sering kunjungi bersama rekanya. Keputusan dibentuk, tepat setelah misi ini selesai, Mathias akan segera pergi ke kota untuk memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT(Telinga, Hidung, Tenggorok). '_Bahaya kalo air liur orang gendut itu menumpuk di telingaku dan berubah jadi infeksi parah. Bisa-bisa aku tuli cuma karena air liurnya. Untung saja orang ini tidak menggigit,_' pikirnya. Oh, ayolah! Terkena beberapa tetes air liurnya saja bisa menyebabkan infeksi, apalagi kalau kena gigitanya? Siapa tahu efeknya lebih ganas daripada air liur yang dimiliki oleh hewan dengan bisa yang mematikan seperti… ular kobra? Ular sanca? Komodo mungkin?

Kelihatannya, pikiran Mathias dengan cerdas menggabungkan konsep kalau air liur manusia bisa berubah menjadi lebih beracun daripada yang dimiliki oleh hewan. Mungkin ini adalah efek menonton televisi terlalu banyak. Darimana? Televisi tua dua belas inchi di _base mini camp_ SUZ. Siapa yang sangka? Seorang Mathias Andersen yang ahli persenjataan tim mempunyai hobi menonton televisi. Dan tak kalah menarik lagi, _channel_ yang sering Ia putar itu bernama _International Zoographic Channel. _Apakah karena Mathias seorang_ evirontmentalist?_ Bukan, tapi karena hanya saluran itulah yang bisa dipancarkan dengan jernih tanpa kerumunan laron oleh antena satu abad milik si televisi mini. Yah, terkadang kenyataan bisa lebih aneh daripada fiksi.

Orang lain kerap memandang kehidupannya (serta dirinya) agak berbeda dibanding orang normal lainnya. Menghabiskan umur serta jiwa raga untuk melayani negara. Merupakan suatu tugas mulia yang maha berat. Tapi orang-orang itu perlu berpikir dua kali, mengabdi pada negara bukan berarti akan mengekangnya dari seluruh kesenangan. Siapa bilang menjadi prajurit akan mengurangi waktunya dalam bersantai dan menikmati hidup? Contohnya, jika seorang Mathias disuruh memilih antara berlatih di tengah cuaca ekstrim bermedan sulit atau menghabiskan _beer_ jatah musim dingin ditemani televisi buram. Ia pasti memilih opsi yang terakhir.

Mathias ingat, saat itu tim mereka ditugaskan di sekitar wilayah perbatasan dekat Swedia dan Finlandia. Mengadakan latihan gabungan dengan pasukan lokal di pangkalan tersebut. Mathias terbangun suatu pagi dan melirik ke termometer ruangan yang tergantung di dinding tenda. Angka menunjuk ke skala minus 13 derajat celcius. Mathias memutar tombol 'ON' televisi sambil menggumam pelan,

"Oh selimut… bir… tivi… Kalian memang cinta sejatiku~" ujarnya sambil bergulung di kursi dan membuka kaleng _beer _kesukaannya. Kali ini televisi buram itu menampilkan gambar seekor sapi. Narator di acara itu asyik berteori soal proses evolusi sapi dari waktu ke waktu, baru-baru ini ditemukan penemuan kalau sapi itu memiliki rangka sayap di masa lalu, sehingga nenek moyang sapi itu dulu bisa terbang. Jika sapi berevolusi dengan baik, seharusnya di masa sekarang kita bisa melihat sapi-sapi yang gendut itu bertebaran di langit, hinggap di pohon, bahkan melintasi cakrawala dan melakukan imigrasi layaknya burung. Tentu keberadaan sapi terbang ini akan membuat para pemilik sapi bersorak. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot membawa sapinya ke lapangan hijau, karena para sapi itu bisa terbang dan makan daun di dahan yang tinggi. Ditambah lagi narator di acara itu menunjukan beberapa bukti kalau kambing juga punya kemungkinan yang sama seperti si sapi tadi. Mathias lalu membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi, ketika dia bangun pagi, dia mungkin tidak hanya mendengar suara kicauan burung yang merdu seperti, "_Cit!_ _Cit! Cit! Chirp!_" tapi juga dibarengi dengan suara, "_moooo… moo…"_dan "_mbeeeek… mbeek…" _Waktu mendongakkan kepala ke atap rumah, bisa ditemukan sapi dan kambing tetangga sudah bertengger di atas. Mathias pernah mendengar ada beberapa agama yang mengharuskan sapi dan kambing disembelih lalu dijadikan korban. Bayangkan, bagaimana jika sapi-sapi itu mengamuk. Mereka bisa terbang beramai-ramai menyerang atap rumah penduduk, bahkan jika ada kesempatan, mereka bisa bersatu membentuk formasi bola di udara lalu membuat angin badai sapi. Persis formasi pertahanan yang dilakukan ikan sardin di laut. Mengangkat rumah serta manusia lalu menjatuhkan orang-orang yang mau menyembelihnya ke bawah. Mathias menggigil kedinginan sekaligus ngeri membayangkan jika apa yang dikatakan narator itu menjadi kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang Letnan muda beringas muncul menyibak tirai tenda 'kerajaan' kecil tempat Mathias berada. Sayang matahari tenggelam terlalu awal, begitu kata bijak. Mathias tertangkap basah membolos latihan harian. Ia berbalik, melempar sekilas senyum terpaksa ke arah orang di belakangnya. Gilbert mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mathias dengan tenang dia menyapa,

"kesesesese~ _Guten morgen_, Mathias. Sepertinya jam empat tadi ada latih tanding, ya?"

"_Gut-guten morgen_, _Oberleutnant_. Ah… a-aku ta-tak tahu soal itu, _Oberleutnant_."

"…"

"… mau bir, _Oberleutnant_…?"

Setelah itu Mathias melesat keluar dari tenda, berlari terbirit-birit mengitari lapangan latihan, dengan Gilbert berlari mengikutinya. Sumpah serapah bergandeng aksen Jerman yang kental keluar dari mulutnya, lengkap dengan pecut hitam di tangan. Meninggalkan gelak tawa dari teman satu timnya yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"_Du bist eine bloeder Affe!_ Beraninya kau bolos latihan lagi! Kembali kemari!" (1)

_ "For helvede, _Gil! Kau simpan dulu pecut keramatmu itu, baru aku akan kembalii!" Mathias mengindar dari sabetan kepala pecut yang gesit memotong tangkai semak belukar.

"Panggil aku _Oberleutnant, you versager!"_

_***CTAR!***_

"Aaaah!" Kali ini sabetannya menggores sedikit bagian punggung bawah, meninggalkan sedikit lintasan merah. Dinginnya udara yang menggigit tak mengurungkan keinginan Gilbert untuk menghukum orang malas. Hitung-hitung membakar kalori di tubuh untuk menjaga suhu badan tetap hangat. Sebenarnya, Gilbert ingin menguji coba MG34 baru, kiriman pangkalan pusat tempo hari dan memberondong mangsa di depanya (_a.k.a_: Mathias) tanpa pikir dua kali. Tapi karena pasukan harus menghemat amunisi, ia menggunakan pecut hitam kesayangannya sebagai pengganti. Lagipula, dengan menggunakan pecut Ia bisa mendapat sensasi berbeda. Lebih menyiksa, lebih bertahan lama, lebih menyenangkan dan memuaskan. Entah Gilbert sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak, 'hobi' yang tidak sehat ini akan diturunkan ke adiknya… atau… memang SUDAH diturunkan. Lengkap dengan implementasinya di kehidupan sehari-hari. Termasuk 'buku panduan' yang sudah diwariskan beberapa generasi. Sungguh mengerikan sekali. Semoga ini bukan ciri-ciri keluarga _madesu_ (masa depan suram). Kasihan calon istri nanti. Ingin memadu cinta malah disiksa.

"_Anko uzai!_ Menghindar ke kanan! Cepat! Ketua ada di sebelah kirimu!" Teriakan usil yang terdegar hanya membuat Mathias berlari makin panik.

"Hah?! Mana?! Ga ada, tau! Teganya kau menipuku, Lukas!" Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, tak peduli dengan jajaran batang pohon konifer yang berbaris rapi di licinnya jalan setapak berpasir salju di tengah kawasan hutan taiga.(2) Tanah jalan setapak berselimut lapisan es tipis, mulai muncul di hadapan Mathias, tanpa Ia ketahui. Atas kuasa takdir, permukaan sepatu _boots _hitam Mathias pun mendarat dengan mulus ke lapisan permukaan tepi sungai beku.

"Ah?! Aww, _shiiit_—" Keseimbangan goyang, gravitasi menang, Mathias jatuh dengan malang. Kepalanya menabrak batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh, Ia mendarat keras dengan punggungnya. Pohon bergetar, menjatuhkan pinus-pinus putih berbalut salju ke dahinya. Kepalanya pusing. Matanya menerobos ke langit tak berawan. Hari masih gelap. Di sudut kanan pandangannya muncul si Letnan berdiri di sebelahnya, menatapnya tajam lewat kilau mata merah keunguan. Warna hitam solid seragam yang dikenakan, kontras dengan warna langit abu-abu yang turut menaburkan butir salju ke wajah Mathias. Lalu sambil memainkan pecut yang memburunya barusan Gilbert berteriak keras,

"Lukas!" Derap langkah terdengar mendekati Gilbert.

"_Yes,_ _Oberleutnant_." Jawab prajurit itu datar.

"Kesesese~ Kau tunggui si idiot ini sampai ia sadar. Tebakanku, dia baru bisa bergabung dengan kita setengah jam lagi. Tadi ia menabrak pohon itu dengan _awesome_ sekali. Seharusnya aku bawa kamera. Dan… syukurlah pohonnya tidak apa - apa." Yap, bahkan ketuanya lebih menghawatirkan pohon yang ditabrak daripada si korban. Hebat, sejak kapan Letnan jadi seorang pecinta lingkungan? Kenapa harus dia yang sesial ini?

"Baik, _Oberleutnant—_"

"Eits, masih ada lanjutanya. Kau tunggui dia sambil _sit up_ lima puluh kali disini. Sekarang." Perintah Gilbert singkat. Oh, Mathias sedikit lega karena tidak sial sendirian.

"Siap, laksanakan, _Oberleutnant_." Jawab prajurit itu tanpa banyak tanya. Ah, kunang-kunang maya beterbangan di sekitar mata Mathias. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hal yang ia ingat kemudian adalah Mathias tak sempat melabrak orang yang ia anggap bertanggung jawab atas penderitaannya. Karena sang tersangka, seorang prajurit muda si ahli navigasi tersebut keburu ditarik kembali oleh divisi asalnya di Angkatan Laut Norwegia. Memori klasik berkelebat di kepala Mathias. Ya, nasib buruk memang sangat setia padanya.

Gilbert yang duduk membelakangi Walikota menyeringai kecil sekaligus menahan tawa. Bisa menduga anggota prajurit sial mana yang 'kena semprot' pelampiasan atasanya yang sedang galau itu. Sementara Fritz yang berdiri di sisi ruangan mengirimkan sorotan tajam dari seberang. Gilbert yang diperingatkan untuk kedua kalinya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dengar"_ Mayor_ menyalakan rokok dari kantongnya, "ini misi terakhir kalian. Aku tidak mau dengar alasan lain. Serang balik mereka. Ingat, 'benda itu' sudah ada di tangan kita. Tinggal habisi semua penghalang, aku tidak mau dengar alasan lain. Perintahnya cuma satu: HABISI. _"_ Beberapa anggota tim Zero saling melempar pandang, dari sudut mata mereka seperti meminta kepastian. Yakinkah bersedia bertindak melampaui batas demi kemenangan?

"H'rmat _May'r_, bagaim'na d'ngan r'kyat s'pil d'sek'tar? H'rus evakuasi?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Bila perlu, habisi semua yang menghalangi. Musuh bisa saja menggunakan penduduk sebagai sandera, kali ini jangan lemah, gunakan senjata terbaik kalian."

"_Moi_! Hormat _Mayor,_ kita tidak diperbolehkan mengaktifkan nuklir berskala luas di lingkungan sipil!"

"Kau tidak mendengar perintahku dengan jelas, _private_?HABISI. Kita sedang mengabdi pada negara, prioritaskan yang penting. Aku tidak mau 'benda' yang sudah didapat susah-susah tersebut jatuh ke tangan musuh." Mata Gilbert terbelalak. Sebelum Ia menyalak, Fritz segera menyela, "Tapi, _Mayor_! Mereka rakyat sipil! Tidak seharusnya terjebak—"

"Jangan membantahku, _Colonel_!" Bentak Walikota, lalu Ia segera berbalik dan menarik kerah baju Fritz, "kita ini sedang berperang! Bukan melakukan misi kemanusiaan! Kalau misi ini gagal, yang dipertaruhkan lebih mahal daripada puluhan nyawa, ratusan bahkan ribuan! Dan kau adalah seorang panglima! Berhenti berpikir seperti kadet rendahan yang baru kemarin masuk kemiliteran!"

"Dengan segala hormat, _Mayor_! Tidak cukupkah korban yang telah jatuh? Kita tidak seharusnya melibatkan rakyat sipil! Saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik supaya misi ini berhasil! Mohon pertimbangan, _Mayo–"_

_***Brak!* **_

Tangan _Mayor_ menghempaskan Fritz dengan kuat ke permukaan meja kerjanya, membuat berbagai hiasan mendali menjadi jatuh berantakan. Fritz menahan beban tubuhnya, mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Lalu ia merasakan nyeri tajam dari pundak kanannya menjalar ke syaraf sekitar tulang rusuk, membuat Fritz sedikit berdesis menahan sakit. Sang Mayor memperhatikan anak buah kepercayaannya yang terkapar dengan kilat mata berisi amarah. Sementara jemari Gilbert bergerak-gerak di bawah meja, mulai menghitung dalam hati dari satu sampai dua puluh, berusaha untuk menahan diri. Giginya menggeretak, urat nadi di pelipis tampak sedikit menonjol, aliran darahnya perlahan meningkat, selaras cdengan amarahnya yang mulai merayap naik. Membiarkan gurunya membujuk atasannya yang gila kekuasaan. Sebetulnya Gilbert bukan tipe-tipe yang rela membuang waktu dengan orang yang sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya. Apalagi menawar kode etik menyangkut nyawa tak bersalah yang bernilai harga mati. Membiarkan nyawa tak berdosa harus hilang atas nama kedaulatan, Gilbert enggan membantu. Dia prajurit _awesome,_ yang akan meyelesaikan misi dengan cara yang _awesome_ juga. Tingkat kesulitan misi berbanding lurus dengan usaha yang harus dilakukan. Bisa meyelesaikannya dengan sempurna adalah kepuasan tersendiri. And _shortcut isn't an awesome option._

"_Colonel Fritz_… presiden hampir memotong kepalaku karena muridmu telah membuat anaknya sekarat. Kalau bocah _sniper_ dari Swiss itu bukan kakak angkat kesayangan putrinya, dia pasti sudah menjatuhkan sanksi keras! Kau pikir aku siapa, hah?! Sudah bertahun-tahun aku membangun organisasi ini dari nol! Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan mendapat penghargaan yang pantas… tapi kalian semua menghancurkannya dalam sekejap!"

"_Mayor_… saat itu tim Zero terdesak… ada mata-mata yang menyusup dan membocorkan informasi… mereka juga kehilangan salah satu anggota... Dengan segala hormat, _Mayor_! Beri mereka kesempa—"

_*__**BUK!***_

Dua puluh detik sudah selesai. Fritz mengira sebuah pukulan dilayangkan kembali untuknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kelopak mata Fritz terbuka lebar, "Gilbert?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Terlihat tubuh Walikota menimpa rak buku, pecahan gelas-gelas pajangan berserakan di karpet merah. Seluruh anggota tim Zero tertegun, tak terkecuali Mathias yang telah menyelesaikan hukuman _push up_-nya. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di luar segera masuk dan membantu atasan mereka, Walikota menepis tangan mereka kasar.

"Ap… Brengsek! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Penjaga! Bawa orang-orang bodoh ini keluar!"

"_Mayor_…"  
"Dan Kolonel… kau membuatku kecewa. Keluar dari ruanganku sebelum kuledakkan kepalamu."

* * *

_Location: Armor and Amunition Storage, First building, SUZ Main Base, Pacific Ocean__**…[]**_

_Time: 04.10 am_

"Hahahahahaha!" Suara tawa membahana di udara, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Gurat usia wajah tua Fritz semakin mendalam, ia sampai mengusap air matanya, merasa geli. Kejadian ini bukan cuma sekali terjadi. Setiap kali ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kalau pikiran sudah terlalu berat untuk mencari penyelesaian. Mereka bersama anggota lain, mengakhiri semua masalah dengan bir. Atau seperti detik ini, melepaskan sedikit kekalutan dengan tawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seolah tidak begitu peduli, nasib yang akan menghadang di depan jalan mereka. Ketika Fritz masih tertawa, Gilbert telah mereda. Ia terdiam, sesungguhnya ada sudut kecil penyesalan di ruang pikiran. Terutama, di hadapan pria yang ia anggap sebagai senior, guru sekaligus sahabat yang telah mengajarinya berbagai hal.

Awalnya, Gilbert belum pernah menaruh posisi orang lain lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Rasa hormat yang besar saat ia taruh di hadapan pria tua itu juga bukan sesuatu yang Gilbert begitu hiraukan. Ia menganggap, perasaan itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar, maklum prajurit muda pasti sering mengalaminya. Hingga suatu masa, secara aneh kata 'Ayah' hampir lepas dari ujung lidahnya, ketika ia berniat memanggil pria tua itu. Detik itu ia memutuskan, memang di sinilah tempatnya. Memori itu… ketika Gilbert berdiri tegap memberi hormat setelah Kolonel Fritz menyematkan lencana kehormatan saat upacara pelantikan letnan baru. Ia mengucapkan sumpah dengan lantang pagi itu, membusungkan dada pada mentari yang menyinari halaman upacara dengan teriknya. Di usianya yang masih termasuk muda, lencana itu sangat berarti baginya.

Sesekali Ia berandai, membayangkan adik serta ayahnya duduk di tribun tersenyum dan melihat dirinya menerima jabatan itu. Tapi Gilbert segera menepisnya, Ia sudah tidak punya tempat disana. Waktu perpecahan di rumah mencapai puncaknya, Gilbert segera hengkang dan mencari kehidupannya sendiri, meninggalkan segalanya. Gilbert pergi tanpa kata. Hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada adiknya yang saat itu masih belasan tahun. Masih lekat dipikiran Gilbert bagaimana mata biru adiknya memantulkan sosoknya yang berseragam lengkap, berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Menyadari, kakaknya berlaku tak seperti biasanya. Jika kakaknya sampai masuk ke kamarnya, keperluannya paling hanya untuk meminjam barang atau mengambil kaleng bir yang disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tapi kali ini? Ia harus terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk mendengar kakaknya mengucapkan selamat tidur. Sungguh aneh sekaligus mengganggu pada saat yang sama. Karena kantuk yang berat sang adik hanya mengangguk, menarik selimut bermotif _wurst_ merah kesayangannya dan kembali terlelap. Saat itu Ia belum menyadari, kalau malam itu ternyata adalah malam terakhir pertemuannya dengan kakaknya. Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu, Gilbert sudah menjalani hidup yang Ia inginkan. Kembali ke rumah? Tidak bisa, Ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. _There's no way to go back_.

Meskipun, yang Gilbert miliki hanya misi, misi dan misi. Entah itu misi kenegaraan, misi bayaran atau apapun itu. Baginya tidak ada kata maaf untuk kegagalan. Semuanya harus berjalan dengan baik. Kesempurnaan dan _awesome_ adalah kata-kata utama di jurnal hariannya. Karena sesungguhnya… hanya inilah yang Ia punya. Selebihnya, Ia tak punya apa-apa. Misi kali ini mengalami kegagalan karena salah satu anggota yang berkhianat. Amarah Gilbert kembali memuncak. Orang itu… tidak akan dia maafkan. Orang yang berani menginjak harga dirinya yang _awesome_ di depan teman-temanya.

"Ah… Fritz. Maafkan aku yang tidak _awesome _ini. Wajahmu tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Gilbert.

"_Meh_, aku baik-baik saja. Pukulannya sama sekali tak berasa. Sekarang, pikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Dia pasti tetap akan melepaskan senjata terbaiknya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku." Jawab Fritz santai.

"Sial. Seharusnya aku hancurkan saja semuanya selagi masih sempat."  
"Tidak, keputusanmu sudah tepat. Saranku, kita bergerak sekarang."

"Akh…" Gilbert berpikir keras, menggertakan giginya, jemarinya dibenamkan ke dalam tumpukan helai rambut peraknya lalu berkata, "semua persenjataan ada di tangan mereka… aku tak tahu, Fritz. Kita tidak punya mesin tempur bertipe _humanoid_ _robotic_. Merepotkan kalau jatuh korban lagi."

"Tidak semua persenjataan ada di bawah kendalinya, beberapa diantaranya hanya aku yang punya akses. Selain itu… aku punya satu lagi senjata pamungkas yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan mesin…"

"Dan senjata itu adalah…?" Tanya Gilbert penasaran. Fritz meletakkan tangannya di pundak Gilbert dan tersenyum hangat, "kau… kau dan timmu, Gil. Itu tak bisa ditiru dan digantikan. Ah… sebetulnya aku tak pandai mengatakan hal seperti ini tapi ingatlah, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan akal yang dimiliki manusia. Manusia bisa belajar dari kesalahan sedangkan robot dan mesin tidak bisa. Mereka hanya tergantung pada program, yah memang sekarang ada program _evaluation system, _tapi sebagian besar teknologi sistem itu ada di tangan tim Zero. Jadi jangan takut. Kau sendiri lihat sampai sekarang, buatan manusia masih belum bisa menandingi apa yang alam dan Tuhan sudah ciptakan, Gil."

"Kesesese~ Lumayan juga, Fritz. Kau dapat kata-kata itu darimana?"

"Hahaha. Aku mendengarnya dari misa gereja di Vatikan… sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Gilbert terkekeh mendengar pengakuan seniornya.

"Kesesese! Kau ke gereja?! _Awesome! _Astaga, sejak kapan! Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?!" Gilbert mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas, perasaanya benar-benar terhibur sekaligus terkejut.

"Hei dengar dulu, aku mendapat tugas disana untuk menjaga suatu pertemuan rahasia… Aku mendengarnya dari luar ruangan, Gil. Aku tidak di dalam gereja."

"Kesese~ Itu sayang sekali, Fritz."

"Ah! Bagaimana keadaan gadis kecil itu? Dia bisa bertahan 'kan?"

"_Ja._ Kudengar dia selamat, tapi masih kritis. Anak itu tertembak peluru karet. Katanya tidak sampai menembus jaringan otaknya. Kalau pasukanmu tidak segera menemukan kami. Aku tak tahu lagi gadis kecil itu masih bisa bertahan atau tidak."

"Pasukan? Pasukan apa? Hahaha. Kau tahu? Yang aku lakukan hanya menerima sinyal anonim yang memberitahukan dimana lokasi kalian."

"Sinyal anonim, heh? Hmph. Sialan si tukang pipa itu. Kalau nanti ketemu, biar kuhabisi dia dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jangan gegabah, Gil. Dia sudah membocorkan separuh infromasi kita. Kita tidak tau, pembelot itu kerja untuk siapa. Pemerintah Rusia? _Russkaya mafiya _(mafia rusia)? Mossad? Gerakan ekstremis? Entahlah. Dan kita masih belum tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pihak agen Inggris. Walaupun mereka bilang mau menunggu konfirmasi dari kita menurutku, Inggris tak suka menunggu."

"Dasar _Inselaffen!(3)_ Aku tak percaya kalau orang bilang viking itu bangsa barbar. _Pirates, they are the real barbaric people when it comes to gluttony._ Dan itu belum berubah banyak sampai masa kini. Kesesesese~"

"Itu resiko kita karena kau kecolongan kemarin! Meskipun 'benda' itu sudah ada di tangan kita, aku tak berani spekulasi kita bisa mempertahankannya sampai kapan. Terlalu banyak orang yang menginginkannya. "

"Nah, dan… semua kekacauan ini terjadi cuma karena 'benda segitiga' itu, eh? Apa istemewanya 'benda' itu? Kalau menurutku, Fritz. Hanya orang tolol yang mencari keabadian. Karena tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini."

"Hmph. _Half right, half wrong, Oberleutnant._"

"Kesese! _How?_"

"Tidak ada yang abadi, itu betul. Orang tolol? Mereka tidak bodoh, Gil. Salah satunya adalah anggotamu yang pembelot itu… coba pikir, tak ada yang menduga dia berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Sampai sekarang masih tidak jelas siapa saja yang lawan, mana yang kawan. Jangan lupa, beberapa jam lalu timmu nyaris dihabisi."

"…"

"Berhenti menyepelekan musuh, Gil! Kau memang prajurit yang hebat, kuakui itu. Tapi aku tidak mau musuh mendapatkan celah—terutama untuk saat-saat seperti ini."

"…Aku tahu..." Keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua. Mobil ambulan satu demi satu mulai keluar dari markas utama. Udara yang dingin mulai menghangat. Setengah jam lagi matahari akan terbit. Bau amunisi dan material yang terbawa angin dari ruang persenjataan dapat tercium. Kini, musuh mereka bertambah satu lagi. Meskipun posisi tim Gilbert aman karena pangkat Fritz lebih tinggi daripada _Mayor. _Tapi siapa yang tahu? Adalah suatu lagu lama ketika manusia rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Apalagi untuk orang yang memperlakukan nyawa orang lain seperti sampah. Setelah jeda beberapa saat Fritz memecah keheningan,

"Sebetulnya… aku penasaran kepada salah satu paramedis di timmu, Gil! Dia yang memberikan pertolongan pertama ke gadis kecil itu! Dia juga membantuku menunjukan lokasi 'benda' itu disimpan. Ah… siapa namanya? Tina…? Toni…? Tinovoon…? Tinatoon si penyanyi cilik…? Tinomon digimon…?"

"Tino Väinämöinen."

"Ya itu! Anggotamu, Tino Vanmoimoi. "

"Tino Väinämöinen, Fritz. Dan dia bukan paramedis. _He is our computer-geek_. "

"Oh ya? Padahal kemampuan medisnya lumayan. Hmmm… Tino Vanamoimoi. Akan kuingat dia."

"_Mein gott_, Fritz! Tino Väinämöinen! Biar dia sering mengatakan 'moi' bukan berarti namanya Tino Vanmoimoi! Sekali lagi kau salah, aku ada kalung cantik untuk aksesoris buatmu, Fritz." Jawab Gilbert hampir melepas kalung favoritnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang dia bernama Tino Vanmoimoi. Akan kugunakan kewenanganku sebagai_ colonel."_ Jawab Fritz dengan wajah serius.

"_Vhat_? Kau serius, Fritz?" ujar Gilbert dengan wajah yang digambarkan dengan emot (0_o).

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kesesese. Idemu bagus juga, Fritz. Gunakan kewenanganmu dan ganti _badge_ nama di seragamnya~ Maka tak perlu menunggu lama, 'suami'nya akan datang kepadamu dan melabrak dirimu~"

"Hah? 'Suami' katamu?"

"Kesese~ _Ja~_ SUAMINYA, Fritz."

"Oh… Dia homo? Menarik sekali." Tak lupa dengan wajah emot (o_0) kini giliran Fritz terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta unik dari prajurit berbakat yang berhasil sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Hm? Menurutku sih, begitu. Tapi dia selalu tak mengaku kalau kutanyai" Jawab Gilbert mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu kau bisa tahu darimana? Jangan mengada-ada, Gil."

"Kesesese~ Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti."

"…" Kali ini Fritz diam tak menanggapi. Jauh dari tempat Gilbert dan Fritz berada, tampak seorang prajurit muda bermata ungu mengusap-usap hidungnya, berusaha menghentikan reflek bersin berulang yang muncul tiba-tiba. Lalu prajurit berkacamata di sampingnya mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari monitor hijau komputer dan berkata,

"Ding'n? In' paka'lah jaketku."

"Ah, terimakasih. Aku tak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah berhasil masuk ke _gate _utama, _Su-san_?" Prajurit tinggi besar dan berkacamata di sebelahnya menggeleng. Lalu jemarinya yang panjang dengan lincah terus menyusun segala macam kombinasi _password_ yang mungkin untuk membuka _security system. _

"_Su-san_, tolong tampilkan layar _gate _itu ke monitorku juga. Aku ingin mencoba!" Lalu Ia membetulkan posisi _headphone_ yang terpasang di kepalanya, helai rambut emasnya menyentuh kabel hitam yang memanjang dan terhubung ke monitor utama. Kini dua pasang tangan bermain di atas _keyboard_. Gerakan jari mereka sama-sama gesit, masing-masing perhatian terpaku di monitor utama. Sinar hijau dan tulisan di layar memantul di bola mata mereka. Terus memutar otak untuk menjebol sistem pertahanan dan memenangkan pertarungan.

_\International Defence Force System\autoSYSTEM32\bsearch\209040703\ground-internal\second level. exe. part _

_Gate __**02**__ initializing..._

_**Fine**__(Level 1) as: 40 Process_

_-C:\Guard System\All Users\Application Data\Operational Main Function\SUZ Device Service. exe  
_

_/verifying password…__**[]**_

_**ACCESS GRANTED**_

_Downloading 100% of 100% files. [__**complete**__]_

_\______International Defence Force System\autoSYSTEM32\bsearch\176010502\ground-internal\first level. exe. part _

_Gate __**01**__ initializing…_

_**Fine**__(Level 1) as: 13 Process_

_-C:\Guard System\All Users\Application Data\Startup Engine\SUZ Device Service. exe  
_

_/verifying password…__**[]**_

_**ACCESS GRANTED**_

_Downloading 100% of 100% files. [__**complete**__]_

___\_International Defence Force System\autoSYSTEM32\bsearch\000070000\motherboard\SYSTEMNULL. exe 

_Gate __**00**__ initializing…_

_**Fine**__(Level 1) as: (unknown) Process_

_-Z:\Zero Endpoint Protection\Main User\Operational Data\Hidden Missile\Nuclear Plant\_

_/verifying password…__**[] **_

_**ACCESS DENIED**_

_**[]**__…retry access left: 2_

_**[]**__…guard system alarm status: __**yellow[**__**Causation]**__(Level 2). __**[]**_

_searching headphone plug-in_

_[__**user reminder activated**__.] _

_reminder say: [START]__**Please remember, when guard system alarm status reach danger or showing red signal. **__center__**Security system will fully-activated and force Motherboard to close all 17 Gate that you are already open previously…[]**__row__**Any unsaved data will be lost**__[END]...__**[]**_

Berwald dan Tino saling melempar pandang. Sekali lagi mereka salah memasukan kode. Sistem keamanan akan aktif dan _Mayor_ akan mengetahui kalau mereka berusaha meretas sistem. Tepat setelah mereka diusir dari kantor _Mayor. _Fritz langsung memberi instruksi pada tim Gilbert untuk mengambil alih sistem program persenjataan. Jika ini gagal, maka mereka akan kesulitan menghindari rencana genosida massal yang akan dilepaskan oleh _Mayor. _Demi mempertahankan suatu 'benda' dan membabat habis musuh… serta nyawa yang tak bersalah. Tino meletakan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna pastel di _headphone _yang bertengger di kepalanya, mulai mengirim sinyal ke tempat markas Kolonel Fritz berada. Seorang prajurit berambut pirang panjang sebahu yang menerima sinyalnya.

"_Moi, moi, moi! Messerschmitt_ memanggil unit Vega, _over_!" Ujar Tino berusaha mengontak markas tetangga.

["Disini unit Vega_._ Laporkan statusnya, _over._"]

"_Moi_, Sven! Kami kesulitan masuk ke _gate_ Zero, _over_."

["Panggil aku _Spec Of_ Sven, _Private _Väinämöinen, _over."]_ Ujar Sven merasa tidak senang dengan prajurit yunior yang tidak menghormatinya.

"_Moi, _ kami membutuhkan Kolonel Fritz untuk kodenya! Status pengingat sistemnya sudah kuning, _over_" Tino terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukan ucapan prajurit seniornya yang sedang ia kontak. Penyebutan nama yang panjang tidak seharusnya digunakan berlebihan. Ancaman penyadapan komunikasi oleh musuh bisa terjadi kapan saja. Dan Tino tidak menginginkan hal itu.

["…"] Sven menepuk dahi dan menutup separuh wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Kelihatannya, Tino sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Ia ucapkan. Atau… pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu lima menit kemudian akan kami hubungi lagi. Siapa tahu kami bisa memecahkan kodenya. _Messerschmitt _keluar, _over_!" Ucap Tino segera memutus kontak dengan seberang, menggunakan nada ceria tanpa dosa. Sven melempar mikrofon bulat hitam yang ia genggam tadi dengan keras ke radio komunikasi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, menyibak tenda dan berjalan medekati mobil Ambulan tempat Gilbert dan Fritz berada.

"Hormat Kolonel. _Private_ Väinämöinen meminta kode untuk masuk ke _gate zero_." Lapor Sven sambil memberi hormat.

"Vanmoimoi berhasil? Anak itu hebat! Padahal dia masih kecil." Jawab Fritz bersemangat. Gilbert secara mental memutar bola matanya dan berkata dalam hati, _'tidak Fritz, akulah yang paling hebat dan awesome di tim ini.'_

"Dia memang berhasil mengunduh separuh sistem untuk dikode ulang. Tapi… _gate zero_ belum." Lanjut Sven.

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kesana dan mengontaknya." Fritz berdiri mengikuti Sven, Ia berhenti sesaat lalu berkata, "Dan… kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan…_ Oberleutnant_?"

"Kesesese~ Tentu saja_, herr Colonel~"_ Jawab Gilbert. Fritz segera berjalan memasuki tenda komunikasi dan menghilang dari pandangan Gilbert. Bola mata merahnya bergulir ke arah kanan, ternyata Sven tidak mengikuti Fritz memasuki tenda, Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri barusan. Terlihat seorang prajurit berambut panjang bermata ungu kebiruan dengan sedikit aura intimidasi terpancar dari wajahnya yang serius. _Specialist Officer_ Sven yang posisinya setingkat lebih tinggi dari Gilbert, menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sementara yang diperhatikan, hanya tersenyum kecil. Sosok prajurit ini mengingatkan Gilbert pada seseorang.

"Kesesese. Ada perlu apa, _Spec Of_ Sven? Wajahmu kelihatan kusut sekali."

"Apa yang kubilang soal membawa hewan peliharaan ke markas, _Oberleutnant_ Beillshcmidt?" Begitu kata-katanya sampai di telinga dan dicerna oleh Gilbert. Tampang Gilbert langsung berubah menjadi horor. Sven memasukan tangannya ke balik seragam, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bertudung hitam dan melemparkannya. Gilbert menangkap kotak tersebut. Lalu segera membuang kain hitam dan matanya langsung terpaku pada suatu bola bulu kuning yang diam tak bergerak di tengah sangkar kubus berteralis biru.

"Jangan…! Jangan…! _Nein!_ _Nein! Nein!_ Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Ujar Gilbert hampir menangisi sangkar tersebut. Sven tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Setelah selang beberapa saat terdengar suara,

"_Chirp! Chirp! Piyo~! Piyo~!"_ Bola bulu tersebut membuka, kepala seekor burung mungil berbulu kuning muncul bercicit dengan riang. Ia menggoyangkan sayap kecilnya yang berbentuk sama bulat seperti badannya.

"_Mein Engel_, GILBIRD! " Wajah Gilbert langsung berubah total, matanya berbinar, senyuman kebahagiaan merekah dari wajahnya, bagaikan seorang kekasih yang diberi kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Begitu melihat pemiliknya, Gilbird bercicit semakin keras dan mulai berlompatan di sekitar sangkar yang sempit.

"_Piyo~! Piyo~! Piyo~! Piyo~! Piyo~!"_ Jemari Gilbert membuka kunci sangkar, menaruh burung kecil itu di genggaman tangannya yang lebar. Ia menempelkan pipinya di kepala burung mungil tersebut, merasakan sentuhan lembut bulu-bulu Gilbird. Melepas rasa rindu yang menumpuk dan menyesak di dada.

"_Ich vermisse Dich, meine Lieber…_(4) Aku yang _awesome_ ini kesepian tanpamu!" Sven yang sedari tadi berdiri dari kejauhan, berkesempatan menjadi saksi mata atas mukjizat cinta suci dalam mempertemukan dua belahan jiwa cuma berkata, "lain kali aku menemukan bola itu di atas tempat tidurku lagi... dia akan berakhir jadi _wurst_ rasa ayam panggang…" Gilbird yang berada di genggaman Gilbert berontak, seolah mengerti apa yang Sven katakan. Gilbert merapatkan jarinya supaya Ia tidak lolos dan berakhir di atas panggangan.

Sven sedikit mendengus, berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Prajurit senior yang berumur mencapai kepala tiga ini tidak habis pikir, mengapa ada orang senang memelihara binatang? Binatang itu merepotkan, menghabiskan jatah makanan yang seharusnya untuk manusia, melanggar peraturan dan betul-betul jadi citra jelek bagi pasukan elit. Bulan lalu, dia terpaksa mengadakan sidak dadakan di markas utama. Apakah target utamanya untuk menemukan narkoba saja? Bukan, tapi lebih utama untuk menggeledah prajurit-prajurit yang kedapatan membawa binatang peliharaan ke markas. Gilbert dan Tino adalah dua orang langganan yang sering kena. Dengan hewan yang itu-itu juga. Di lain waktu, ketika Sven berniat mengecek suplai amunisi yang tersisa di gudang senjata tim Zero, Ia mendengar suatu rak lemari besi penuh mortil menggonggong padanya. Paginya Sven langsung memberi peringatan keras kepada Tino karena ketahuan menyembunyikan anjing putih yang kemarin… sudah dilarang untuk di bawa ke markas. Saat itu, orang yang digosipkan jadi suami Tino, Berwald memohon pada Sven yang kalap supaya Hanatamago tidak di lempar dari atas pangkalan kapal ke laut lepas.

Setelah di telusuri, ternyata Tino & Gilbert sama-sama mendapatkan anjing serta anak ayam (di mata Sven, Gilbird itu ayam, bukan burung) tersebut saat tim Zero dan Vega berhasil menangkap kapal bermuatan binatang ilegal. Diantara hewan-hewan eksotik yang diselundupkan itu, ada dua binatang yang sama sekali tidak eksotik (Gilbird dan Hanatamago) yang ikut terbawa muatan. Entah bagaimana caranya hingga ke dua hewan ini bisa ikut kesasar dan terbawa bersama hewan-hewan langka itu. Sven meneruskan perintah dari ketua tim Vega, Fritz. Memberi tahu ke tim Zero untuk mengembalikan semua binatang selundupan itu ke negara asal. Sven mengira tim Zero sudah mengembalikan semua binatang. Tapi saat itu dia lengah. Ternyata masih ada dua ekor binatang yang belum di ambil kembali oleh perwakilan menteri lingkungan hidup berbagai negara. Karena alasan kasihan melihat mereka tidak terawat di kandang penitipan, Gilbert diam-diam membawa mereka ke markas tanpa sepengetahuan Sven. Mulanya Tino yang dipaksa Gilbert tidak mau, takut karena melanggar aturan yang ada. Tapi setelah Ia melihat Hanatamago, Tino seperti jatuh cinta lagi pada pandangan pertama. Bahkan Berwald dan seluruh anggota tim Zero rela (dipaksa) main kucing-kucingan supaya tidak ketahuan. Kolonel Fritz yang dilapori hal ini oleh Sven cuma tertawa renyah, asli, benar-benar _kriuk_, bunyinya seperti kripik. Belakangan, Sven diminta oleh Fritz untuk membiarkan soal kehewanan ini dan fokus ke misi besar. Jika tim Zero bukan pasukan elit hebat andalan institusi mereka. Sven tidak akan mendengarkan.

Cukup dengan masalah kehewanan ini, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sven mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit subuh. Ia sudah mendengar berita dari Fritz tentang nasib tim mereka. Lakukan misi terakhir atau mereka akan dihabisi. Sven tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Fritz dan Mayor. Jika satu 'benda' dapat membuat mereka berseteru seperti ini, maka 'benda ini' yang mereka ambil dari reruntuhan di laboratorium Ukraine genap hari lalu, mempunyai arti lebih dari 'hasil penelitian yang berbahaya'. Tapi lagi-lagi, Sven tak senang beramsumsi tanpa dasar. Itu sama saja dengan meragukan kredibilitas atasan yang Ia kagumi. Ralat, sama saja meragukan Ayah angkatnya yang telah menyelamatkannya ketika Ia terlunta-lunta dulu. Mata biru keunguannya terpaku pada pesawat F-22 yang bersandar di hangar pangkalan. Apapun perintah yang turun nanti, Ia pasti akan melakukannya. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapakah yang akan dia serang? Timnya atau Tim milik ayahnya sendiri? Sven menyandarkan tubuhnya di roda pesawat. Tangannya bersidekap. Membayangkan dirinya akan berhadapan dengan Gilbert dan Fritz. Gilbert memang brengsek, tapi Sven tahu kalo Ia berhati baik dan bukan seorang pengecut. Sifatnya tak jauh beda dari Fritz, mereka berdua sama-sama orang yang tumbuh di lahan peperangan yang keras. Berbeda jauh dengan Ayahnya yang haus kekuasaan. Matanya menutup rapat. Membiarkan rambut pirangnya dihembus angin barat samudera Pasifik. Sven menyeringai dari balik poni rambutnya. Ia tahu siapa yang akan dia tembak dengan pesawat F-22 ini. Para pekerja teknik mesin yang melihat Sven dari kejauhan merasa heran dan mulai kasak-kusuk melihat Sven senyum-senyum sendiri dibawah pesawat tak berawak.

* * *

_Location: Mayor's Red House, Pacific Ocean__**…[]**_

_Time: 04.20 am._

_Mayor_ mondar-mandir mengitari ruangannya. Kemenangan hampir di tangan. Tapi peraturan etika kemanusiaan yang bodoh menghalangi jalannya. Jika begini, itu artinya dia masih membutuhkan tim Zero. Untuk mencapai tujuan terakhirnya. Dia tidak bisa menghabisi tim ini sembarangan. Dia bisa terancam kehilangan muka, di depan orang yang akan menjadikan dia Raja.

Jauh menembus jendela ruangan, sosok berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di tepi ketinggian gedung tepat di seberang kantor _Mayor._ Tangannya terus memutar kumparan teropong binokuler, memposisikan pandangan dan berusaha mencari celah penjagaan di sekitar ruangan yang lengang. Mayor melihat ke luar jendela ruangannya sembari berpikir. Sosok hitam di seberang gedung itu merunduk dan menghilang. Tangan Mayor sudah terdiam di atas tombol bulat merah di mejanya. Tinggal menekan tombol, maka serangan akan segera di luncurkan. Tinggal diaktifkan maka dunia jadi miliknya… dalam waktu singkat. Tapi membunuh tim Zero sekarang adalah keputusan yang gegabah. Setidaknya dia harus tunggu waktu yang tepat. Lalu kenapa Ia ketakutan? Apakah Fritz berniat menggulingkan kekuasaanya? Rasanya tidak. Fritz tidak punya apa-apa sekarang, kebodohan dia sendiri karena bersedia memberitahu cara menyusun ulang 'benda' itu. Ia belum bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Kolonel Fritz bukan orang bodoh. Ia tak jauh beda dari anak didiknya yang keras kepala itu. Memang bukan tipe-tipe yang suka menggunakan cara kotor untuk menang. Tetapi Ia harus tetap waspada.

Apakah Fritz menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Apakah itu sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan seluruh rencananya? _Mayor_ mendecak kesal, berpikir masalah akan selesai lebih mudah jika kinerja prajurit milisi kiriman dari Rusia itu bersungguh-sungguh. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali, kerja mereka sesuka hati, malah terkesan 'bermain-main' dengan tim Zero. Padahal dia sudah membayar mahal. Beruntung Fritz, sebagai tangan kanannya kelihatan tidak mencurigai apa-apa. Langkahnya sudah mulus ketika Fritz telah berada di dekat kekuasaanya. Mengikuti kata bijak, 'jika ingin menang, maka jadikanlah musuhmu sebagai teman'. _Mayor_ mengeluarkan cerutu dari laci dan mengaduk-aduk isi laci untuk mencari korek api. Tiba-tiba, Ia tertarik ke belakang. Lehernya terasa dicekik. Seperti dililit suatu benang plastik.

"Arrrgghhhh… Agh! Breng...sek…!" Mayor berusaha melihat ke belakangnya. Semua wajah dan tubuhnya tertutup pakaian hitam, Ia hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata hijau zamrud. Kakinya menendang-nendang tanpa arah ke depan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai ke pencekik di belakangnya.

"Sssstt. _Hi_… _Mayor_~ _do you remember me_~?"Suara aksen inggris yang kental terdengar olehnya.

"Ka-kau…?!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai alarm untuk memanggil penjaga. Tapi tangan lawannya lebih kokoh dan semakin mengencangkan lilitan _fiber-wire _yang menjerat di leher_._ Membuat jalan nafasnya semakin sempit.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong kudengar… tim _Messerschmitt_ berhasil masuk ke fasilitas laboratorium bawah tanah di Ukraine… betul…?"_ Mayor_ mengangguk pelan.

"Nah sekarang, serahkan 'benda' itu."Perintah si penyerang kepadanya.

"Argh… Ka-kami… tidak dapat apa-apa! Te-tempat itu sudah sudah hancur lebur ketika kami sam…pai di situ!" Si penyerang kelihatan tidak terlalu senang dengan jawabannya.

"Begitu?"

"Benda itu… su-sudah… han-cur. Yang ter…sisa cuma butir _Fragment_… dan kode saja… Ya-yang tidak bi…sa berfungsi lagi…"

"Jangan berbohong, _git_."

"Khaakhaa..a-aku… ti-ti… dhak mung… kin berbohong pada anda, Tuan…" Jawabnya dengan suara menyeret.

"Kalau begitu, tekan tombol itu. Beri perintah untuk eksekusi."

"Ta-tapi… khi-khita masih membutuhkan me…reka! Untuk mere-but kem…bali…!"

"Tak perlu. Lakukan saja." Tangan _Mayor_ perlahan menekan tombol itu dan mengaktifkan perintah ke seluruh gedung. Para prajurit mulai keluar dari markasnya yg terletak di sekitar kantor _Mayor_ berada. Sosok hitam itu menyeringai puas.

"Sudah ku…lakukan…to-to-tolong le..phaskan aku, Tuan…"

"Hm? Oh maaf ya. Aku buat kau menderita." Lilitan benang nilon putih itu tidak melonggar, sosok itu memperpendek panjang benang dan mengencangkan tali. Wajah _Mayor_ mulai membiru, reflek tangannya terus-terusan bergerak, ingin melonggarkan ikatan yang mencekik dirinya. Nafasnya semakin memburu, paru-parunya butuh oksigen. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Bola matanya tertarik ke atas, sehingga hanya tampak separuhnya saja. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya mulai melemas.

"Thu-tuan?!" Tangan bersarung hitam itu mencengkram sisi rahang korban dan memutarnya perlahan ke arah kanan.

"…"

"Jangan! Ja…ngan! Khu… mohon!" Pinta _Mayor_ memohon. Kepala yang ditarik berusaha menahan ke arah berlawanan, tapi nihil. Tangan yang memutarnya lebih ahli, serabut otot leher teregang, tulang penyangga tenggorokan, semua bagian leher tidak kuat menahan tarikan. Mereka semua menyerah.

"Kami sudah tidak membutuhkan anda lagi."

"Khe… na… pa… "

"Sebagai prajurit yang setia pada negara, kau layak mendapat penghormatan terakhir."

"Ja-jadi…"

"Ini penghormatan terakhir dariku."

"Be…ginii…"

"_Well done, Mayor_."

"Thu…tu… an."

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Kirk…land…" Ketika terdengar suara 'krek' yang memuaskan dari sendi leher yang patah, ikatan nilon pun melonggar, meninggalkan bekas merah hasil jeratan di kulit leher. Kepala _Mayor_ menimpa penghargaan yang Ia kumpulkan bertahun-tahun di meja kantor. Tubuhnya dibiarkan ambruk di tanah, terkapar tak bernyawa. Sosok serba hitam itu menggeser _swicth_ pada kotak _fiber-wire _untuk menggulung kembali serat nilon yang terjulur di sekitar leher korbannya barusan. Ia mengambil cerutu yang terjatuh di lantai, meraih dengan tenang korek api di sudut laci lalu mulai merokok.

Sosok bernama Kirkland itu duduk di kursi, menyandarkan kakinya menyilang di atas meja. Ia menghisap cerutu coklat bermutu tinggi itu dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asap putih perlahan ke udara. Kirkland menggulung sedikit sarung tanganya. Jam setengah lima tepat. Ia terlambat tiga menit dari rencana awal. Melempar penglihatan menembus jendela dan cakrawala. Melihat awan gelap sedikit memerah, rembulan setengah wajah masih terlihat jelas walaupun sinar gugus bintang Pleiades(5) mulai meredup karena matahari yang akan bangun. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kirkland berdiri dan memutar gagang pintu kantor. Lalu berjalan satu demi satu, menapaki lantai marmer kuning. Menikmati ketenangan lorong yang seolah hanya ada dia saja disitu. Kakinya melangkahi tubuh-tubuh penjaga yang sudah terbaring tak bergerak.

Di luar dugaanya, tempat ini terlalu mudah untuk disusupi. Penjaga yang mengawasi kamera pengaman mungkin lebih suka jadi penjaga restoran daripada jadi satpam. Sepuluh miligram morfin dan sekotak donat sudah cukup untuk membungkamnya. Kirkland sebetulnya lebih suka memberi _scone_. Tapi… tidak, tidak. _Scone_ merupakan makanan yang terlalu elit untuk ukuran seorang satpam. Morfin Ia pakai hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dia belum mau menggunakan _limited weapon_ itu sekarang. Harus dihemat. Selain itu, Kirkland merasa sedikit kasihan kalau satpam itu menemukan hanya dia saja yang bertahan hidup sementara teman-teman serta bosnya sudah mati. Lalu membayangkan _headline_ koran berjudul '20 orang mati ditembak, 10 tewas dijerat, satu satpam tewas keracunan _scone_.' Betul-betul tidak sejajar jika mau disandingkan dengan tiga puluh dua korban yang mati karena ditembak dan dijerat. Pokonya, _scone_ itu hanya untuk _special occasion_. Bagaimana dengan burger? Kenapa memikirkan soal makanan Ia jadi teringat soal… burger? Kirkland menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Kini, lelaki itu keluar dari gedung yang sepi. Lengang, semua pasukan telah terbang untuk melacak lokasi markas utama SUZ. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Seorang Kirkland tidak akan ragu membereskan pekerjaan dengan tangannya sendiri. Mengapa harus rela keluar banyak keringat kalau ada jalan pintas? Ia menekan _pads_ mungil di headphone yang terselip di telinganya.

"_Agent Kirkland_, melapor. _Mission Complete._"

["Ck,ck,ck. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, _agent_? Kalau mau melapor, gunakan nomormu!"]

"_My aplogize,_ _lady_ Helen. Aku lebih suka menyebut nama. Lebih sopan."

["Panggil aku Agen Satu, Agen kosong-kosong-tujuh setengah!"]

"Sudah kubilang, Agen Satu! Aku tak akan mengenalkan diriku dengan angka itu!" _For the God sake,_ dia harus menderita selama sepuluh tahun lebih selama Ia meniti karir, cuma karena nomornya di _data base_ salah ketik.

["Seharusnya kau registrasi ulang dan ganti nomor, Agen kosong-kosong-tujuh setengah."]

"Kau pikir, aku tidak melakukannya?!" Jawabnya sedikit emosi. Terkadang dia tak habis pikir, kira-kira siapa orang usil kurang kerjaan yang melakukan ini semua padanya? Menurut dia sendiri, Ia adalah seorang _gentleman_ yang selalu bersikap sangat baik dengan semua orang. Patner kerja kiriman dari Perancis, yang menyebalkan pun berusaha dia perlakukan dengan baik. Bahkan Ia berusaha menghadapi musuh dengan penuh rasa hormat. Tapi ya… dengan pengecualian, Kirkland akan memberikannya hanya kepada musuh yang 'pantas' mendapat perlakuan terbaiknya.

["Berarti kau salah registrasi, karena monitorku tetap mendeteksimu sebagai '0-0-7 1/2'. Terima saja takdirmu, Agen kosong-kosong-tujuh setengah!"]

"_What the fu…"_

["Sekarang, cepat kembali ke markas!"] Demi Tuhan yang menganugerahi dia dengan alis tebal, nomornya itu mirip sekali dengan plesetan angka milik seorang tokoh agen di film ternama yang terkenal akan keahliannya dalam spionase dan… kemampuan agen itu dalam memikat banyak wanita cantik di setiap sekuelnya. Kirkland bukannya tidak tersanjung disamakan dengan tokoh film itu oleh teman-temannya. Tapi menambahkan angka '1/2' setelah '007', adalah lelucon yang sangat menyebalkan.

"_What the bloody hell, woman!_" Teriaknya seorang diri di lapangan. Mengagetkan burung-burung gagak yang bertengger di atap gedung.

* * *

_Location: Control Room, First Building, SUZ Main Base, Pacific Ocean__…[]_

_Time: 04.31 am_

"_Moi, moi_ _Su-san!_ Kolonel! Lima pesawat asing radius 500 meter mendekat ke pangkalan. Rata-rata kecepatan 430km/jam!"

"Sialan! Kita ketahuan! Tino, apa kau sudah selesai meretas semua data?"

"Belum, Kolonel! Masih dalam proses!"

"Kau disini pastikan semua data sudah disimpan, segera laporkan padaku pakai radio bergelombang pendek jika sudah selesai! Berwald aktifkan separuh sistem, tambah input perintah ke sektor 11 dan samarkan seluruh wilayah markas! Jangan menyerang sampai ada perintah dari aku atau Gil!"

"_Moi, sir!_"

"_Rog'r_. Aktifasi program p'rtahanan _gate_ 17 sampai 10." Tiba-tiba pendengaran mereka menangkap suatu suara. Dari kejauhan terdengar resonansi suatu benda berkecepatan tinggi mendekat… semakin dekat… dekat… dan.

_***BLAARR!***_

Sebuah rudal ditembakan dan mengenai bagian tengah _Helipad_. Helikopter milik Fritz terbakar. Warna merah kini mulai mendominasi langit subuh, asap hitam mengepul tebal, lekat dengan api. Tino dan Berwald refleks menundukan kepala mereka sesaat dengan tangan bergeming di _keyboard_. Sven yang tadi menunggu di luar segera masuk ke ruang Kontrol untuk mencari Fritz. Gilbert langsung melompat dari mobil Ambulan dan menjauh dari lokasi ledakan.

"_Colonel_ Fritz!" Teriak Sven berlindung di balik mobil _Jeep_ hijau.

"Sven! Cepat pimpin pilot dan serang balik! Jangan sampai mereka menembus gerbang depan!"

"_Roger!"_ Tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar. Kotak peti besi dan kayu berterbangan karena ledakan yang besar, patahan besi berterbangan menusuk badan beberapa prajurit. Gilbert berjalan menyusuri satu tenda ke tenda lain dengan gesit walau dengan posisi tubuh setengah berjongkok. Mula-mula Gilbert melihat lelaki berambut pirang, tangan kanannya melingkari sebuah _sniper rifle_ andalan. Meskipun Ia duduk dengan tenang di dalam tenda Paramedis. Posisi lelaki itu tetap waspada. Di sampingnya ada gadis kecil berpita ungu, matanya tertutup rapat, wajahnya yang mungil hampir seluruhnya ditutupi masker oksigen. Ketika melewati jendela tenda, Gilbert menaikan jentik jarinya. Mata hijau pemuda itu menangkap isyarat. Dan menganggukan kepala sekilas. Pemuda berambut coklat muda dan jabrik tiba-tiba berguling dari tumpukan kotak persenjataan dan dengan tenang bergabung di belakang Gilbert.

"Jadi, _Oberleutnant?_ Mau kupinjamkan senjata?" Tanya Mathias yang telah siap menenteng _Madsen machine gun_ kesukaannya.

"Hmph. _Nein_, terimakasih."Jawab Gilbert sambil setengah tersenyum. Tak jauh dari tenda Paramedis, seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam bergaya _sailor_ duduk di tumpukan peti besi bersama lima prajurit musuh yang telah tewas di lantai. Semuanya meninggal karena pendarahan hebat yang berasal dari sayatan kecil di leher. Jemarinya mengusap darah di sepanjang pisau lipat. Ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert, poni pirang cerah yang menutupi sisi kanannya melambai. Menatap Gilbert dan Mathias tanpa ekspresi dengan mata violetnya.

"_Oberleutnant_, apakah ini perbuatan _Mayor_?" Gilbert mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tahu.

"Siapapun yang datang, kita harus tetap siap 'kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak siap, Lukas."

"Tidak. Aku malah menantikan saat-saat begini. Aku bisa bosan kalau disuruh menunggu."

"Kesese~ Bagus." Jawab Gilbert puas. Mathias maju dari belakang dan melemparkan AK-47 ke arah Lukas. Mata merah Gilbert jatuh ke _cross_ kuning kecil di sisi kiri rambut Lukas dan berkata,

"kulihat kau pakai jepit rambut baru, ya? Cobalah warna pink buat variasi. Kelihatan feminin tapi macho pada saat yang sama. Kesesese~" Lukas secara mental memutar matanya. Di saat seperti ini, Gilbert masih sempat mengomentari apa yang Ia pakai. Untungnya, Lukas tidak hendak menjawab, 'jadi kenapa elo ga sekalian bilang WOW, gitu?'

"Kau kurang tepat, Gi- maksudku_ Oberleutnant_. Seharusnya, suruh dia pakai kostum_ power ranger pink_. Gaya pakaiannya sensitif tapi tetap macho." Celetuk Mathias memperparah keadaan. Kali ini, pisau lipat di tangan Lukas sudah menghilang. Gilbert tersenyum ringan sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, membiarkan pisau lipat Lukas lewat dan mengenai orang di belakangnya. Mathias merinding, belahan pisau hanya berjarak satu inchi dari pelipisnya. Dengan tenang Lukas berkata,

"Itu. Peti yang kutancapkan pisau. Berisi peta navigasi perjalanan kapal-kapal selam yang lewat di sekitar Samudera Pasifik dan Hindia periode sepuluh tahun terakhir. Tino bilang, kita harus minimalisir pemakaian alat berpancaran gelombang magnetik yang kuat, supaya tak terdeteksi musuh. Siapa tahu berguna."

"Kesesesese~ Kerja bagus, Lukas. Kau bisa beritahu, Sven nanti. Sekarang, ayo mulai kerja."

Fritz yang berlindung dari balik pilar gedung melempar pandang sekilas ke Gilbert yang bersandar di dinding mobil Ambulan, kepalanya memberi kode diam supaya Gilbert segera mengumpulkan timnya. Gilbert mengangkat alis peraknya. Mathias dengan santai memposisikan _Madsen_-nya ke _angle_ yang pas. Sven bersiap di _cockpit._ Lukas yang biasanya cuek, berubah sedikit tegang. Semua telah bersiap di posisinya bersama prajurit pembantu lain.

Hawa panas yang ditimbulkan oleh jago merah melingkupi tubuh semua orang, membuat aliran darah semakin deras. Dari mata mereka semua tidak terpancar ketegangan karena takut mati. Dada bergejolak dipenuhi rasa berdebar sekaligus menegangkan karena berani menantang maut. Angin disekitar mereka mulai berhembus kencang, ternyata itu berasal dari baling-baling pesawat penumpang yang menurunkan satu demi satu prajurit musuh bersenjata lengkap ke lapangan tengah SUZ untuk membuka serangan fajar.

_And, _

_let the fun begin._

0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0

* * *

WHAT THE F**K DID I JUST MADE? D:

Akhirnya saya memutuskan, untuk menceritakan secara runtut aja, sebenernya mau di susupin yang bagian Nesia sama police!Germany, eh.. tapi saya sendiri udah _K.O._

(1). _Du bist eine bloeder Affe!( Deutschland): _Intinya= 'Bego lu!' XD (Klo pake bahasa gaoel indonesia emang praktis, ya) XD _For Helvede, Gil! (Danish): _Artinya mirip _Oh my God, Gil_! XD "Kembali kemari, _you versager_!" (_Deutschland_) artinya kaya "kembali kemari, dasar pengecut!" XD

(2). Hutan Taiga: Ayoo dibuka buku Biologinya! XD Jenis hutan ini sering ada di bagian negara yang deket negara pojokan utara-utara sono, kayak Finlandia, Kanada, Siberia dan Mongolia. :D

(3). _Inselaffen: _nama ejekan bikinan orang Jerman buat tentara Inggris.

(4). _Ich vermisse Dich, meine Lieber (Deutschland)_: pokonya inti artinya cuma satu= KANGEN. XD

(5). Gugus bintang Pleiades: gugus bintang yang biasa kelihatan waktu pagi hari sebelum matahari terbit, sering terlihat di sekitar daerah langit Timur. Pecinta astronomi tolong jangan bunuh saya kalo salah. 8D #dilemparbintang

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak _review_, kalo ada ide bisa dibagi, kalo ada yang salah tolong koreksi ato _say hello _nanya keadaan saya dan peliharaan saya juga boleh, nagih utang saya juga boleh

(Indonesia: siapa yang mau tahu keadaan lo? Narsis banget sih jadi orang?! Cepetan diperiksain sebelum menular ke anak bangsa lainnya! 0A0)

Semoga kedepannya ceritanya bisa lebih (gila) bagus lagi.

**^ ^ THANKS FOR READING! ^ ^**


End file.
